Confusiones
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Hana y Alumi llevan tiempo de ser novios, pero cuando aparece Yohane todo cambia en 180 grados / Triángulo amoroso / LEMON EXPLÍCITO: YAOI -HÉTERO / Yuri (leve) / Un final inesperado, pasen y juzguen! / Fic de RedGlossyLips y Angekila *0*
1. Chapter 1

**Shaman King, no NOS pertenece.**

**Advertencia : Éste fic contiene lemon explícito, y es un yaoi (relación chico-chico). También habrá lemon hetero en los capítulos siguientes, así que si eres menor de edad y/o no te gustan éste tipo de historias, mejor te vas a leer algún otro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Alumi**.

Frustración es poco para lo que siento... A veces me pregunto si Hana es muy inocente o simplemente me evita. Llevamos aproximadamente un año viviendo juntos en casa de sus padres. Al principio lo entendía; recién nos conocíamos y la forma en que se le informó que estábamos comprometidos fue algo abrupta. Sin embargo con el tiempo todo se dio con naturalidad, o eso creí hasta que quise ir 'más allá' en nuestra relación. Sentía su rechazo cada vez que lo tocaba, siempre con la excusa de que no estaba listo, o que quería respetarme.

Digo, fea no soy o al menos eso me lo hacen saber muchos hombres de la escuela. Dicen que los chicos a nuestra edad son los más necesitados pero creo que la necesitada soy yo. Cada vez que me miro al espejo, como ahora lo estoy haciendo, inspecciono cada milímetro de mi cuerpo y no veo nada de malo en él, al menos hasta que llegó a mis senos; son algo pequeños y quizá Hana quisiera unos más grandes como los de la presidenta de la clase, que también lo mira con hambre la muy perra. Afortunadamente Hana al parecer no lo nota y repito, o es muy inocente o simplemente no se fija.

Es sencillo no lo aguanto, Hana se ha convertido en un hombre muy atractivo, deseable, acariciable, besable y mis putas hormonas trabajan al doble, cada noche tengo sueños con él y por la mañana la humedad en mi ropa interior me confirma que por lo menos en mis sueños Hana me hace suya. Pero cuando caigo en la realidad de que solo son sueños, no puedo evitar que mis manos recorran mi cuerpo, imaginando que son las de él.

Mientras sigo con mis fantasías mañaneras, siento el grifo de la ducha abrirse, sé que es Hana y no puedo evitar querer espiarlo. Afortunadamente nunca cierra bien la puerta y aunque no puedo ver todo el panorama que yo quisiera, veo lo suficiente como para sentirme húmeda nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo mis dedos actúa solos. Hana siempre canta cuando está en la ducha, canta horrible pero se me hace excitante, dirijo mis dedos hacia mi intimidad, como ya lo suponía está mojada y caliente. Es insoportable, deseo estar ahí con él pasar el jabón por su torso, su espalda, sus piernas pero mis fantasías se acaban cuando siento pasos en las escaleras y la voz de Ryu anunciando que el desayuno está listo.

**POV Hana.**

Empieza otro aburrido día, como de costumbre llevo rodando en mi futon unos diez minutos, tratando de bajar mi notoria erección. Malditos sueños que no me dejan en paz, y peor aún es que no puedo recordar el detalle, sólo sé que se siente de maravillas. Después de rodar y no conseguir mi propósito no tengo otra opción que tomar un baño. Abro el grifo y siento el agua caer haciendo que todo quede de nuevo en su lugar y como siempre pasa, siento a Alumi tras la puerta, debe estar esperando su turno de bañarse. No lo niego, ella es una mujer hermosa y completamente deseable por cualquier hombre, cualquier hombre menos yo. Muchas veces ha querido dar el "siguiente paso" pero me hago el inocente o muchas veces el distraído. No sé qué me pasa, simplemente con ella no me pasa nada, ni siquiera un mal pensamiento. No lo entiendo y puedo jurar que mis sueños húmedos no son con ella... Pero entonces ¿con quién? No sé cuánto rato llevo aquí dentro pero creo que es hora de salir, el tiempo se me va volando cuando pienso en este tipo de cosas.

Desayuno junto con Alumi y camino a la escuela pasamos por un parque e inmediatamente pienso en Yohane. Últimamente la única compañía que deseo es la suya. No digo que no me gusta estar con Alumi, pero Yohane es diferente, es especial. Sí especial, ni yo sabría definirlo bien, me confunde su presencia, su mirada calmada, su voz sumisa y su manera de ser tan parsimoniosa que contrasta del todo con la mía, que puedo ser un maldito idiota cuando quiero. Además nunca dejé de notar que es de cierta forma muy atractivo, con ese cabello negro azabache, que contrasta con su piel tan blanca... Tan metido en mis pensamientos me encontraba, que no me fijé cuando llegamos a la esquina donde nos encontrábamos con él y Luka, su hermana mayor. Luka hizo un saludo general mientras que Yohane nos saludo a cada uno por aparte, siento que me mira y los hoyuelos de su sonrisa hacen que me sonroje, definitivamente algo va mal en esta amistad ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿De verdad me siento atraído hacia un chico?

Evito la mirada de Yohane, no quiero sonrojarme más de lo que estoy y siento como Alumi toma mi mano y la entrelaza con la suya, el acto no me molesta pero se me hace extraño, y cuando observo a Luka lo entiendo, ella no le quita la mirada de encima y conozco lo suficiente a Alumi como para saber que la mirada fija de Luka le incomoda.

**POV Yohane.**

Fue inevitable enamorarme de él apenas le conocí, hace un mes que llegamos a Tokio, a una vida totalmente diferente a la que mi hermana y yo acostumbrábamos. En la escuela todos me veían raro, porque soy muy callado, sin embargo Hana fue el primero que se acercó con una sonrisa sincera a pesar de su mal carácter, del cual no tardaron en ponerme al tanto y que no demoré mucho en descubrir por mí mismo. Que fueran a hacerlo enojar, porque podía patear el culo de quien fuese se pusiera en su camino.

Luka no tardó en notar mi interés por él, lo supo desde el primer momento por como lo observaba cuando nos encontrábamos en aquella esquina para irnos a la escuela mientras ella caminaba en la dirección contraria hacia la universidad. Fue la primera que me animo a que se lo dijera de una vez por todas, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo, si su platinada novia no se quita nunca de encima? Digo, siempre está colgando de su cuello o su brazo, mientras Hana le sonríe cínicamente, pues para mi es demasiado obvio que él la ve sólo como amiga. Y sé que Alumi intuye al menos que estoy interesado en Hana, lo sé por la forma en que lo besa cuando están frente a mí, como si se deleitara con mi rostro lleno de celos y envidia, aunque según yo pasaba desapercibido.

Hana detesta la escuela y por lo mismo sus calificaciones no son las más sobresalientes, a diferencia mía que soy un estudioso compulsivo. Días atrás quedamos en que hoy iríamos a mi casa para explicarle algunas cosas, porque así como va reprobará muchas materias.

Creo que Luka cuadró todo para nuestro encuentro porque junto con Alumi irían de compras en la tarde. Creo que a mi hermana le gusta estar con ella, sinceramente no entiendo porque, aunque lo que más disfrutaré es ver la cara de esa tonta niña rubia cuando vea que Hana y yo vayamos juntos a mi casa, más de lo que fue ver el rechazo que él le hizo cuando insistía en venir con nosotros — Entiende, vamos a estudiar. Tu solo causarás problemas con tus intromisiones Alumi — Fueron las palabras sentenciadoras que la obligaron a callarse porque Hana estaba en lo correcto. Personalmente no sé que hacen juntos, digo ella es pólvora que prende con agua, su mal carácter supera con creces el de Hana.

Me emociona saber que lo tendré solo para mí toda la tarde, además como soy tan observador sé que aunque sea muy en el fondo yo le gusto a Hana. Lo he notado sobre todo después de deporte, cuando nos vamos a las duchas. Obviamente intento no evidenciar mi deseo por ese cuerpo que tiene el rubio, pero él tampoco lo hace nada de mal viéndome, aunque insista que es normal hacer eso entre chicos. Tengo la impresión de que algo interesante podría suceder hoy.

**POV Hana.**

Estaba concentrado en las explicaciones de Yohane, era muy bueno como profesor. Y de nuevo la tentación de quitarle sus lentes y ver directamente sus ojos me invadió y me perdí en la explicación de cómo nombrar los alquinos… ¡Como detesto la química orgánica!  
— ¿Hana, estás entendiendo todo? — lo escucho preguntar de una manera suave y relajada, mientras que de nuevo los hoyuelos de su sonrisa me hacen enrojecer, esto está mal, muy mal. Me levanto presuroso del suelo ante la mirada confusa de él, — ¿Hana te encuentras bien? — Claro que no lo estoy, me rehúso a pensar que Yohane me gusta, por los Grandes Espíritus no puedo ser gay ¿O sí?, ¡no claro que no!

Yohane se levanta del suelo y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, y para mi satisfacción no tiene sus lentes, no supe cómo pero la distancia de nuestros rostros se redujo a nada. Siento arder mi cara, mi corazón se acelera a mil por hora con tan solo tenerlo tan cerca. Sus mejillas están también de color rojo, y se ve tan bien, ¡Mierda, esto no puede estar pasándome! Y me alejo bruscamente de un brinco hacia atrás, para alejarme un poco. Puedo adivinar la sorpresa en su cara, y es que no sé que hacer ahora. Seguramente debe pensar que soy aún más extraño. —Lo...Lo siento— Dijo como en un susurro. Sus ojos estaban algo tristes ante mi rechazo, pero yo no podía concebir una situación como esa, aunque en esos momentos solo deseaba abalanzarme sobre él y devorar sus finos y rosados labios.

Mandé al diablo todo de un momento a otro. Solo quería besar de nuevo a Yohane y así lo hice pero con calma y sin prisa. Cerré mis ojos y por los ¡Grandes Espíritus, se sentía muy bien! Ni siquiera cuando Alumi me besaba me sentía así, en verdad estaba enamorado de él.

Para mi alivio él empezó a responder al beso, y dejó que mi lengua entrara en busca de la suya, no sabía lo que hacía pero era demasiado excitante como para pensar en detenerme. Para fortuna estábamos en su cuarto y el futon estaba hecho, (sabrá Kami el porqué), no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar pero no me arrepentía. Le quité la corbata a Yohane y empecé a desabotonar su camisa, por alguna extraña razón yo tenía el control de la situación y eso me gustaba. Yohane solo se dejaba hacer en medio de suspiros y gemidos saliendo de su garganta, que solo lograban subirme la temperatura.

Nos detuvimos ante la falta de aire, aunque la distancia entre nosotros era tan corta que aún podía sentir y respirar su aliento, abrí los ojos para observar su rostro, su torso semi desnudo. Se veía tan atractivo ahí, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo y en sus ojos brillaba el deseo. Cuando le quité su camisa en verdad ese tipo tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado, nada que no hubiese notado antes y más cuando estábamos en las duchas pero creí que era "normal", sin embargo al tenerle tan cerca supe que deseaba llegar hasta el final con él. Yohane también empezó a hacer su trabajo pero con más calma, no hizo mucho esfuerzo pues yo no tenía corbata y mi camisa la mayor parte de los botones nunca estaban en su sitio. Sacó mi camisa negra y se quedó mirando mi torso un tiempo algo sonrojado — ¿Puedo tocarte? — la pregunta me pareció algo tonta y más en la situación en la que estábamos, pero pues Yohane siempre fue tímido y solo pude sonreír. — Puedes hacerme lo que quieras —Le contesté mientras ponía una de mis manos en su nuca para atraerlo hacia a mí y lo besé con fiereza, haciendo que chocasen nuestros labios, dientes y lenguas.

Podía sentir mi miembro aprisionado en el pantalón, creí que iba a reventar o algo. Al menos ahora tenía claro quién era el culpable de mis sueños húmedos y mis erecciones matutinas. Tomé bruscamente la mano de Yohane y la puse en mi entrepierna e instintivamente comenzó a masajearlo por sobre la ropa mientras besaba, chupeteaba y mordisqueaba mi pecho, concentrándose en mis pezones. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no quería que se detuviera.

No pude contenerme, y con algo de brusquedad y desesperación rompí el cinturón que sujetaba su pantalón y en menos de cinco segundos solo lo deje en bóxer y su erección creo, que era más notoria que la mía. Bajé mis labios a su cuello y no pude detener mis instintos de querer grabarme en su piel, lo mordí con algo de fuerza y como acto el gimió mi nombre, eso fue suficiente para que los instintos de Yohane aparecieran y me empujó con algo de brusquedad cayendo de espaldas. Y tal como hice con él me despojó de mi pantalón, pero también en el proceso se llevó mis bóxer. Se quedó viendo como pasmado mi pene erecto y goteante, se relamió los labios y se fue directamente a él; primero lo recorrió desde la base hasta la punta con su lengua, y luego lo introdujo todo en su boca, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén que me calentaba más a cada instante. Succionaba y chupaba con ganas, quería correrme en ese mismo momento pero no quería conformarme con eso, así que con un movimiento lo volteé dejándolo de espaldas a mí, apoyando las rodillas y los brazos en el suelo.

Estaba loco por lo que estaba a punto de pasar en esa habitación, pero sin duda alguna sé que ambos deseábamos eso. Yohane seguía en la posición en que lo había dejado y acaricie su ancha y sexy espalda, bajé mis manos hasta su trasero y empecé a deslizar el bóxer por sus piernas mientras las acariciaba en el proceso. Ya no había vuelta atrás, sentí como sus rodillas flaquearon cuando comencé a masturbarlo, y lentamente, con mis dedos busque su entrada, para prepararlo a lo que venía. — ¡Hana detente! — Me pidió en un quejido, cuando introduje mi índice en aquel orificio tan estrecho — No llegamos hasta aquí para detenernos ahora Yohane— Le dije sensualmente acercándome a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras comenzaba con un movimiento circular en su ano.

Ya no podía más, estaba que reventaba de ganas así que me ubiqué bien entre sus piernas, separé sus nalgas con una mano para facilitar la entrada de mi miembro, que estaba duro como roca, rojo y pulsátil de tanto aguantarme. Seguía masturbándolo con fuerza, y Yohane lo deseaba tanto como yo, lo supe cuando hizo su cadera hacia atrás, provocando que le clavara la mitad de mi erección de una estocada. Lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor, entonces decidí quedarme quieto unos instantes, mientras su interior se acostumbraba a mí.

— ¿Estás bien Yohane? — Le pregunté algo preocupado, en verdad pensé que pude haberlo lastimado al penetrarlo sin lubricar la zona antes.

Él giró la cabeza hacia atrás, y con una mirada llena de placer me dijo— Sí, estoy bien por favor continúa, cógeme Hana—

Esas últimas palabras lograron despertar mi animal interior, y comencé a embestirlo con toda mi fuerza, soltando quejidos y bufidos — ¡Mierda Yohane estás tan estrecho y delicioso, dime que quieres más! — Le decía mientras lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo de mis penetraciones.

No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, hasta que el miembro de Yohane comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza en mi mano — ¡Me corro! — Anunció antes de acabar. Al mismo tiempo yo me corrí dentro de él dejando escapar todos mis fluidos en su interior.

Salí de Yohane exhausto y complacido. Al fin pude descifrar quien era el culpable de mis sueños cada noche… Momento ¿Qué hice? , siento como la lengua de Yohane acaricia mi pecho y la sube poco a poco, lame mi cuello y cuando se dirige a mis labios y los roza, volteo mi rostro y lo empujo con brusquedad. — ¿qué pasa Hana?, ¿no te gusto? — ese era el maldito problema, me había gustado y mucho. Sin pronunciar palabra, me empecé a vestir ante la mirada atenta y desconcertada de Yohane. Recogí mis libros y me percaté de que él seguía desnudo sobre el futon. Caminé rumbo a la puerta pero antes de salir le dije a Yohane de la manera más fría que nunca en mi vida le había hablado a alguien —Esto nunca debió pasar, lo siento— salí de la habitación y de su casa casi huyendo, estaba confundido y sabía que en mi casa alguien me quitaría esa confusión.

* * *

**Hooola gente bella. Uf! hace un poco de calor aquí ¿o es idea nuestra? jajaja**

**Bien, nuestra nueva publicación (sí, nuestra porque es un trabajo en conjunto con Angélika) se la queremos dedicar a las chicas del foro 'yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'.**

**Siii, porque TODAS amamos el yaoi :B y por ahí en uno de los topics había surgido la idea de hacer un fic trío entre Alumi, Hana y Yohane, así que tomamos la iniciativa y nos lanzamos.**

**Un aviso para todos, es que es nuestro debut en el lemon explícito así que sean buenitos y no nos maten si no les gusta la idea hahaa, Demás está decir que por ser la 'primera vez' estamos todas abochornadas pero contentas de habernos decidido a hacer ésto que es totalmente nuevo para ambas.**

**No queda más que decirles gracias a quienes leen, y mejor aún si dejan algún review, su opinión será super valorada.**

**¡Gracias Geki por querer hacer esto conmigo, somos un gran equipo!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las autoras insistimos que éste fic es de alto contenido sexual. El riesgo es suyo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Yohane.**

Y me dejó ahí, perplejo, mudo, avergonzado. Como si lo hubiese drogado para que se acostara conmigo o algo parecido. Me sentí en el séptimo cielo cuando fui de él, pero ahora se había marchado, recalcando que todo había sido un error. Entiendo que quizá estaba confundido pero, ¿para hacerme esto? Me sentí usado y humillado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz y pleno porque mi mayor fantasía se había cumplido. Tuve sexo con Hana, y fue jodidamente exquisito, mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Quedé con un vacío en el pecho, pero quizá era él quien debía aclarar sus cosas primero, pues estaba su novia, su familia, su compromiso. Y él era gay y me quería a mí, o eso me demostró momentos atrás.

Cuando Luka llegó a casa, supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, le conté todo y solo atinó a abrazarme, y yo a llorar como cuando era un niño pequeño, pues tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que después de esto, Hana decidiera que realmente fue un error, y quisiera enmendar su relación con Alumi. Era algo que no podría soportar. Sin embargo mi hermana mayor me envalentonó, y me dijo que era hora de crecer, dejar de llorar y luchar por lo que yo quería, en éste caso a quien yo quería.

Fui a la ducha, y al sentir el agua caer por mi cuerpo, no pude evitar evocar cada caricia, cada beso que Hana me dio esa tarde. Otra erección se hizo presente, y la masajeé nombrando a Hana varias veces, hasta acabar. Estaba decidido, Hana sería mío aunque eso significara una lucha con la platinada.

**POV Alumi.**

Estaba furiosa con Hana, sabe que si necesita ayuda con alguna materia puede decirme y yo con gusto le ayudo, ¿pero de todas las personas posibles en la faz de la tierra tiene que decirle a Yohane? Ese idiota se le notan las ganas por MI Hana y sí que es malo disimulando. En verdad no dejaba de pensar en lo podía pasar en la casa de Yohane, pues ese tonto puede insinuarle algo a mi novio pero creo que el muy estúpido es muy inocente aun, supongo.

Pero volviendo al presente, me incomoda estar tan cerca de Luka, no porque no me agrade su compañía sino que a veces siento que me mira más de lo normal, y a veces me lanza unas miradas nada decentes que no sé cómo interpretar. Luka no es fea digo, las mujeres también no fijamos cuando una mujer es o no es bonita, y ella no estaba nada mal. Llevábamos horas dando vueltas por el almacén y Luka no se notaba cansada, yo por el contrario estaba muerta del agotamiento y del hambre. Afortunadamente ella es muy perceptiva y entramos a la cafetería y por alguna razón nos sentamos en la mesa mas escondida de la estancia, algo me decía que nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

Pedimos cada una algo diferente, aun no entendía el porque si había una silla delante de mí, ella se hizo a mi lado, estaba muy pero muy nerviosa. Mientras comíamos me sentía muy turbada, Luka no dejaba de mirarme un solo segundo como si fantaseara conmigo... Un momento, ¿Acaso yo le atraía a Luka? No, eso era imposible. Cuando terminamos de comer, y ella pago la cuenta, me sorprendió que al final pidiera un postre pero yo no me iba a negar. Cuando lo terminamos Luka dirigió de nuevo una de esas miradas que me hacían sentir incomoda y sin más tuve que decirle. — Luka... ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?— ella ni se inmuto con mi comentario y siguió mirándome — creo que es más que obvio Alumi— y yo me sentía como una idiota por no entender.

Siento como Luka coloca unos mechones de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, me sonrojé al tenerla tan cerca, y cada vez más cerca,... momento ¿cuándo acortó las distancias? y antes de que se atreviera a besarme alcance a voltear mi rostro haciendo que sus labios hicieron contacto con mi mejilla aunque a milímetros de los míos. No sé cómo actuar, opto por recoger mi bolso y levantarme — ¿Nos vamos Luka?— ella sonrió tranquilamente — Si, se nos hace tarde— Eso era lo mejor, fingir que no había pasado nada.

**POV Hana.**

Salí presuroso de la casa de Yohane, asustado y confundido, muy confundido. Ni siquiera sé lo acaba de pasar, es decir, obviamente sé lo que hice pero, ¿por qué lo hice? Me siento la peor mierda del mundo, ¿cómo veré a Alum a los ojos? O peor aún, ¿qué pasara conmigo y con Yohane?

Llegué a casa y me sorprendí al ver a Alumi en la sala, tenía la vista perdida como si estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos. No debo estar del todo en mis cabales ya que me acerco a ella con notorias intenciones de besarla, en verdad necesito besarla pero por alguna extraña razón ella me voltea el rostro.

— ¿Por qué me rechazas Alumi?

—Yo no te estoy rechazando, sólo que me tomas por sorpresa— ¿Que acaso me cree idiota como para no percatarme de su rechazo? Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Yohane?— Preguntó seca.

Las imágenes de mi encuentro con él llegaron disparadas, no puedo evitar sonrojarme y ponerme nervioso —Bien— dije sin mayor emoción —Y... ¿tus compras con Luka?— pude notar un ambiente algo raro.

—De maravillas— Y una sonrisa que a mi parecer era falsa dio por terminada la conversación.

Llevaba horas dando vueltas el futon, me sentía cualquier mierda, Alumi no se merecía lo que yo hice con Yohane. Cuando cerraba los ojos tratando de invocar el sueño, todo lo que hice con él volvía a mi mente y me sentía aún peor pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Lo había disfrutado y mucho. Sentía aún las caricias de Yohane y lo bien que me sentí cuando su boca atrapo mi erección. Esto era imposible, no debía sentirme así y menos por un chico. Tal vez Alumi podría ayudar a disipar mis dudas. ¿Acaso sería capaz de acostarme con ella para corroborar mi heterosexualidad? Eso era caer muy bajo, pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

No pasé una buena noche, tuve otra vez 'esos sueños' y esta vez sí pude saber con quién era que los tenía, Yohane. Debe ser tarde, porque Alumi se está bañando antes que yo. Sé que no debo hacerlo pero no tengo más opciones, además debo aprovechar la erección.

Entro con cuidado al baño y está de espaldas a mí y si alguna vez dije que era fea, mentí. De alguna forma me siento atraído por ella, pero ese sentimiento no es una atracción animal, como la que sentí ayer, ¡mierda! "_Perdóname por lo que te haré Alumi, soy un pelotudo_", es la nota mental que me llevo repitiendo. Me acerco a ella con cuidado de no hacer ruido y la abrazo por atrás. inmediatamente cubro sus senos con mis manos, no son tan pequeños después de todo. Empiezo a mover mis manos, atrapando sus pezones erectos con mis dedos y ella suelta un gemido, pero como siempre no puede mantener la boca cerrada —Hana ¿qué crees que haces?— Para este punto ya estaba con la respiración algo cambiada.

— Te hago mía Alumi, no sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento— Ok estaba mintiendo, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse y antes de que respondiera apoyé su espalda en la pared y la aprisione con mi cuerpo mientras unía mis labios a los de ella, era el beso más caliente que compartíamos en todo este tiempo juntos.

Alumi rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndome más a ella. Al parecer lo está disfrutando, y en la posición que estamos me sería fácil penetrarla pero aún no debo hacerlo, tampoco puedo ser tan egoísta con ella, si voy a usarla al menos debo intentar complacerla. Me separo de sus labios y empiezo a descender por su cuello, y tal como lo hice con Yohane la marque como mía. Pude notar que el sabor de Alumi era más dulce que el de Yohane mientras seguí a bajando hasta encontrarme con sus pechos, tomé uno en mis manos y el otro con mi boca. Parecía que Alumi le gustaba porque no paraba de gemir. Bien, admito que yo también lo estaba disfrutando pero no lo suficiente. La imagen de Yohane desnudo atormenta mi mente mientras que Alumi me pide más y como sí de un esclavo se tratara, yo la complazco. Con mi mano libre me dirijo a su entrepierna y sin la menor delicadeza, dos de mis dedos la penetran y esta vez grita de placer. Espero que Ryu no nos escuche porque sería muy incómodo verle la cara después.

No detengo el juego de penetrarla con mis dedos, sé que estoy siendo brusco pero al parecer ella lo disfruta mucho y sin poder evitarlo alcanza un orgasmo, pues siento que se estrecha y algunos fluidos salen de ella, mientras gime con más fuerza mi nombre. Sigo descendiendo entre besos, bajando desde sus senos, pasando por su plano abdomen, hasta llegar a su fuente de placer. No sé lo que hago en verdad, pero debo sacarme a Yohane de la cabeza. Situó mi cabeza en su entrepierna, y comienzo a jugar con mi lengua en aquella zona tan sensible. Por primera vez siento que mi nombre se escucha genial en la voz de Alumi. No me detengo mucho y vuelvo a su boca besándola con más calma. Ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas y yo empiezo a acariciarlas de la forma más erótica posible. Alumi busca que la penetre pues siento como busca que su entrada y mi miembro hagan contacto, pero antes quiero comparar algo, —Alumi ¿harías algo para mí?— Le pregunté descaradamente.

—Pídeme lo que quieras Hana, estoy dispuesta a todo para ti— Me contestó con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire y la excitación.

No me esperaba esa respuesta tan sumisa para ser franco, entonces no supe como plantearle que deseaba ver mi miembro entrar y salir de su boca, sin embargo ella pareció leer mi mente, pues de un momento a otro se encontraba allí abajo lamiendo y chupando con ganas, como si se tratara de una paleta de dulce, mientras me echaba miradas llenas de lujuria preguntándome — ¿Es esto lo que querías? ¿Te gusta como lo hago?—

Y yo la estaba pasando tan bien, que no me salía la voz para contestar. Mierda, no puedo decir en este momento quien lo hace mejor, o con quien se siente mejor. ¿Quien diría que Alumi era tan pervertida? — S..s…sí, ¡Joder, me encanta!— Logré articular entre mis gemidos de placer. entonces no lo aguanté y antes de correrme en su boca y sin importarme una mierda sí me protegía o no, levanté a Alumi quien volvió a rodear mi cadera con sus piernas y olvididando por completo el gran detalle que era virgen , la penetre totalmente con un sólo empuje y esta vez su grito fue de completo dolor.

— ¿Qué acaso eres idiota?, ¿No sabes que la primera vez debías ser delicado? — Me alegó no muy convencida de su propio enojo pero estaba en lo correcto, fui un pelmazo.

— Lo lamento — Le dije con sinceridad lo juro, mientras la besaba tiernamente, tratando de enmendar mi estúpido error — Es que me tenías loco Alumi, sólo quería estar dentro de ti —

Y esta ultima excusa pareció funcionar, pues ella meneó su cadera de una forma circular que me hizo soltar un chillido ¡Mierda qué bien se sentía! Era totalmente diferente a estar dentro de Yohane, pero no por eso menos deliciosa. Sus paredes internas se contraían acariciando mi miembro con fuerza, que aumentaba con cada embestida. Estábamos entre jadeos con ese juego de mete-saca hasta que no pude parar y comencé a penetrarla rápida y salvajemente. Pude sentir como ella clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda — Córrete conmigo Alumi — Le pedí cuando supe que llegaría pronto a su segundo orgasmo. Dos, tres embestidas más y nos corrimos juntos. Podía sentir como mi semen la llenaba, mezclándose con sus fluidos corporales. Ella me besaba entero y yo hice lo mismo, de verdad lo había disfrutado tanto como ella.

Seguimos juntos algunos minutos. Aún sentía el interior de Alumi caliente y esa sensación era maravillosa pero por alguna extraña razón seguía pensando en el idiota de Yohane. Salí de ella pero incapaz de verla a los ojos —Hana te amo— Me dijo.

En estos momentos yo era el rey de la mierda —también te amo Alumi— Y ella simplemente se apodero de mis labios y me limité a responderle. Al separarnos tenía su mirada llena de felicidad y sentía que era mi obligación prolongarla —No vayamos a clase, quiero quedarme en casa contigo—

La mirada de Alumi se llenó de confusión pero su afirmativa llegó —sólo sí me haces tuya de nuevo— y por hoy me juré que lo haría, cargue a Alumi a mi cuarto, ese día estaría muy agitado.

**POV Alumi.**

Me cansé de esperar a que Hana saliera para bañarse, así que no tuve más opción que hacerlo yo primero. Últimamente los sueños sexuales con él son más fuertes, no creo aguantar mucho más esta situación.  
Siento el agua caer y vaya que mi imaginación está muy real porque siento como las manos de Hana toman mis pechos y los masajea, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando me percato que no era ninguna fantasía. En verdad quise apartarlo, no sabía porque Hana lo hacía así de la nada pero mi voluntad se fue el diablo cuando sus dedos empezaron a penetrarme.

Fue la mejor sensación, inclusive fue mucho mejor que mis sueños, y cuando Hana me pidió que nos quedáramos no tuve voluntad para decir que no, solo quería estar en sus brazos de nuevo. Quizá no fue el más delicado del mundo, pero no puedo negar que su salvajismo me dejó con ganas de más.

Las dudas de su amor quedaron atrás con cada beso, cada caricia pude percatar que eran sinceras, Hana en realidad me amaba yo correspondía a ese sentimiento. Todo era perfecto ahora, habíamos perdido la virginidad juntos y eso me hacía aún más feliz. Aunque el único problema ahora, es que no sé cómo podría parar de desearlo a cada momento ¿Acaso es eso normal?

La verdad es que fue bastante incomodo verle la cara a Ryu, pues era obvio que escuchó todo y aunque no dijo nada, nos miraba con 'esa cara' como _"Sé lo que estaban haciendo". _Pero ni Hana ni yo nos preocupamos de ello. El día había sido perfecto, estábamos en nuestra nube de amor. Ya quería encontrarme con el imbécil de Yohane mañana para de alguna forma no directa, hacerle saber que nunca tendría una oportunidad con mi chico.

* * *

**Hoooola gente C: aquí actualizando.**

**No nos odien por hacer sufrir a Alumi, o por pintar a Hana como un cabrón, prometemos un buen desenlace :D  
**

**Supongo que había mucha imaginación reprimida por aquí jajaja. Geki dice que dejen review .**

**Bien, nos leemos en el siguiente capi :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**POV Yohane.**

Todo el día mal, no puedo evitarlo. ¿El examen? Seguro y reprobé, no me tomé la molestia de contestarlo completo ni bien. ¿El motivo? ¿Lógico no? Pues obvio que Hana. Ayer me la pasé pensando por qué ni él ni Alumi vinieron a la escuela. En mi paranoia, creí que Alumi habría detectado todo lo que sucedió y habría estallado alguna especie de guerra familiar y por otro lado, también llegué a pensar que Hana la hubiera corrido de casa de sus padres, tras confesarle lo nuestro.

Pero bien, todas esas dudas quedaron aclaradas hoy, cuando en la misma esquina de siempre aparecieron ambos, con sus manos entrelazadas y en extremo melosos. Hana no fue capaz de verme a los ojos cuando me saludó, y fue cuando la platinada me quemó con su mirada que entendí todo; había sucedido entre ellos. Hana se acostó con Alumi tal y como yo había pensado, mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto una realidad. Estaba más que claro; para él fui sólo un experimento.

Obviamente Luka también pudo notarlo, sin embargo ella que es más mala que yo disimulando, no escondía su tristeza. Seguramente le apenaba mucho mi situación, pero sé que por su parte también estaba desilusionada, pues el día anterior me había confesado lo mucho que le gustaba la rubia.

Ahora tenía dos opciones; aceptar lo que mis ojos veían y callarme todo, hacerme el tonto y fingir que nada pasó o hablar con Hana y echarle la mierda encima, no podía ser tan cerdo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. A final de cuentas por mucho que deteste a la rubia ella no se lo merece, y yo menos. Y recordando las palabras de mi hermana mayor ese día, decidí que mi opción era la segunda, debía tomar cartas en el asunto y hablar con Hana. Si él no le dice a Alumi lo que pasó en mi casa, pues con gusto yo lo haré.

**POV Hana.**

Al despertar, lo primero que vi fue a Alumi a mi lado. Y en ese preciso momento entendí todo, me había enamorado Yohane. No digo que el sexo con Alumi no me hubiese gustado, es más, me fascinó pero seguía teniendo a Yohane en mi cabeza. Me bañé con Alumi y de nuevo tuvimos otra entrega aunque, sinceramente esta vez no sentí nada. Caminamos juntos tomados de la mano, debía aparentar mi relación con ella delante de Yohane, debía dejarle muy en claro que primero estaba mi compromiso. Al llegar a la esquina ni siquiera lo miré a los ojos, no podía hacerlo me sentía muy mal, y lo gracioso es que sólo yo tenía la culpa de este incómodo momento.

El camino a la escuela fue lo más parecido al infierno, casi no hablamos en ese trayecto y en todo el tiempo que llevo tomando la misma ruta, esta vez se me hizo de nunca acabar. La tensión en el ambiente era evidente y más aun las extrañas miradas entre Alumi y Yohane. Algo me decía que entre esos dos en cualquier momento se podían agarrar a golpes.

No pude concentrarme en nada, sólo me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana las nubes pasar, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Yohane pues siempre que me encontraba con ella podía notar, reproche, frustración, enojo y dolor. Para mi tan mala suerte, tuvimos un maldito examen sorpresa en parejas y como sí no estuviera peor el ambiente mi compañero fue Yohane, creo que hacer el examen era lo último que pensábamos hacer... Esa conversación sería en extremo desagradable.

Hablé con el profesor antes de iniciar el examen para poder cambiar de compañero pero me sentenció —Si no aceptas el compañero que te asigné, repruebas Asakura. —

Estuve tentado a reprobar, pero si hablaba con Yohane en esta situación ambos debíamos mantener la calma para no armar un escándalo y eso era lo mejor. Con el examen en mano y Yohane a mi lado, hice todo lo posible para concentrarme en esa hoja pero daba lo mismo no entendía un carajo pero al menos podía fingir que lo hacía.

—Por lo visto tú relación con Alumi está en su mejor momento ¿no Hana?— Preguntó de pronto, dejándome atónito.

Y desde ese momento mi capacidad de pensar coherentemente, llegó a bajo cero —Eso no te importa Yohane— Respondí con la voz lo más bajo posible.

— Tuviste sexo con esa, ¿cierto?— Se le notaba enojado y dolido y no era para menos, pero definitivamente escogió el peor momento para sacar el tema a colación. — ¿Crees que no me importa?, apuesto a que la tonta esa jura que perdieron la virginidad juntos, pobre ilusa— Agregó.

Para este momento ya me hacía sentir terriblemente mal — Alumi no es ninguna tonta Yohane— Puedo notar como empezaba a rodar los ojos y mostrarse incómodo.

— Entonces ¿ya sabe que tú y yo tuvimos sexo?— Me dejó mudo con esa pregunta — Por tu cara al parecer no y te lo advierto Hana, si no se lo dices tú se lo digo yo, sabes que hablo en serio.

Bien, esa última frase tipo amenaza me intimidó, lo reconozco. Estaba perdido si acaso a él se le ocurría abrir la boca, podía ir ya cavando mi tumba. Pero no podía parecer inflexible, menos asustado. No iba a rogarle que se mantuviera callado, tenía que darle pelea como fuese, además estaba el hecho de que todo era una puta mentira, porque de si de mí dependiera él sería mi novio y no Alumi. Pero eso nunca podría ser real.

—Estás loco Yohane, demente— Me sentía nervioso, su mirada tenía cierto coraje que no había notado nunca y lo hacía ver condenadamente sexy, y las ganas de besarlo se hicieron presentes haciéndome sonrojar.

— Ni siquiera puedes ocultar tu deseo Hana. Sé que me deseas más de lo que yo a ti —

Y la poca cordura que tenía se perdió — ¿¡Quieres cerrar tú maldita boca!?— No me importó el lugar ni los presentes pero no pude calmarme, puedo sentir la voz del profesor diciéndome que estoy suspendido y reprobado, realmente es lo que menos me importa. Levanto mis cosas y salgo de allí, necesito pensar lo que haré.

**POV Alumi.**

Sin duda alguna era el mejor día de mi vida. Perdí la cuenta después de la cuarta vez que Hana me hizo suya y despertar a su lado, abrazada a él era algo a lo que podía acostumbrarme.

Lo que más me abochornó fue cuando vi a Ryu pero como vi que a Hana poco le importó, hice lo mismo.

Al salir de casa entrelacé mi mano con la suya, era oficial, mi relación con Hana de ahora en adelante sería perfecta. Cuando llegamos a la esquina, mi sonrisa se amplió al ver a ese tonto que por supuesto, no pudo evitar reflejar los celos en su rostro. Importándome poco, en realidad nada bese a Hana y él me respondió, sin prestarle atención a ninguno de los hermanos, mientras yo me deleitaba al ver las facciones desencajadas de Yohane. Al parecer albergaba algún tipo de esperanza el pobre, espero dejarle lo más claro posible que no tiene oportunidad, Hana es mío. Si no entiende a la buena, será a la mala.

No presté mucha atención a clase y de eso se percataron todos, pues siempre me gustaba participar activamente. Pero no pueden culparme, he estado pensando en todo, inclusive en llamar a mi maestra para decirle que adelante la boda, ya que estoy segura que después de lo de ayer Hana aceptaría dichoso. Quiero que mi boda sea como las de la televisión, un vestido blanco, una iglesia y músicos. Aunque obviamente por tradición de los Asakura, debe hacerse el típico matrimonio japonés pero soñar sigue siendo gratis y espero que lo siga siendo.

El timbre anunciaba la penúltima clase del día, aunque seguían las dos horas de deporte pero esa poco me importaba, aunque pensándolo bien podré ver el sexy cuerpo de Hana en esa camisa ajustada que tanto me gusta y hoy también gozaremos juntos, eso me emociona. Se me hizo raro que en todo el día él y Yohane no se hablaran, inclusive el gafufo no estuvo con nosotros en el almuerzo y mejor aún porque Hana y yo hicimos de todo menos comer y, aunque yo quería algo más él me decía que era imprudente, es extraño que, a pesar de hacer el amor con él todo un día me siento ¿insatisfecha?

Debo admitir que ese examen sí fue una sorpresa, pero realmente no me importaba sí lo pasaba o no, quería estar sólo con Hana. Dirigí mi vista al frente y se encontraba discutiendo con el profesor pero al fin le tocó admitir a su compañero. Ya no me molesta que sea Yohane, confío plenamente en mi Hana. Mi concentración en la hoja se perdió cuando noté que esos dos estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos el examen, algo andaba mal y no supe sí fue mi imaginación pero pude notar cierto sonrojo de Hana cuando miró fijamente a los ojos de Yohane, definitivamente la televisión daña mi cerebro. Seguí en lo mío y cuando al fin entendí el maldito problema el grito de Hana retumbó en todo el salón, y para cuando me percaté ya estaba fuera del lugar.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué fue eso? — Le pregunto sin miramientos, lo encontré sentado escaleras abajo, con el rostro entre las piernas.

— ¿Eso? Pues nada, una diferencia de opinión — Me contestó sin levantar la cabeza, algo dentro de mí me decía que mentía.

— ¿Y por una diferencia de opinión dejas el examen sin acabar Hana?, ¿Acaso quieres reprobar? —

— No es eso, es que me siento muy indispuesto hoy, y creo que ni Yohane ni yo estamos de humor, Alumi los hombres somos así. Ya se nos quitará — Bufó.

— No te creo nada Hana, te vi ¿Por qué estabas sonrojado? ¿Ese idiota te está molestando verdad? —

— ¿Insinúas que…—

— No, no insinúo. Sé que le gustas a Yohane, es tan obvio que me dan ganas de vomitar— Y fijo mi mirada en él, pero ahora definitivamente creo que me pasé con el comentario, pues su cara de pocos amigos es inigualable.

— ¿Sabes Alumi? Creo que estás tan loca como Yohane. A pesar de todo él es mi amigo, y tú mi novia, pero si sigues con esos celos y comentarios estúpidos, no veo que esto llegue muy lejos. —

— O sea que lo vas a defender. ¿Qué no ves que se muere por ti Hana? Haznos un favor a todos y despáchalo de tu vida, así el pobre no tendrá más que resignarse —

— ¡Vete a la mierda! Un comentario más sobre Yohane y te saco de mi casa, quizá la que está enamorada de él eres tú, no haces otra cosa que pensar en él y estar al pendiente de lo que hace. — Se levantó de forma agresiva, en un momento juro, creí que me golpearía — Y en lo que a mí respecta, esta conversación terminó ¡Y no se te ocurra seguirme! —

Y yo quedé con la espina en el pecho. Mi intuición que nunca me falla, me decía que hay algo que debo averiguar. Hana no está siendo cien por ciento honesto.

**POV Yohane.**

¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! ¿Loco, demente? Bien, definitivamente yo estaba en lo correcto. Hana se acostó con Alumi, como si con eso fuera a reafirmar su hombría. Gay y todo, en este momento estaba siendo cualquier cosa menos hombre.

Pude sentir toda la atención de la clase en mí tras el grito inesperado de Hana. Yo estaba rojo en parte por la rabia y la impotencia, y en parte por cómo nos habíamos visto a los ojos segundos atrás. Hubo un momento en el que creí que me besaría descaradamente, cosa que no me hubiera importado pero no, tenía que ponerse de lado de la platinada.

— Tendrás que terminar el examen solo Asakura ¿Podrás? — Me preguntó el maestro para que de una buena vez todos volvieran a lo suyo.

— Sí — Contesté sin ánimo, claro que podía. Esas ecuaciones eran pan comido. Sin embargo no podía concentrarme. Apretaba el lápiz con tal fuerza que lo quebré. ¡Maldito Hana! Y lo peor de todo, es que no lo odiaba. Sí, soy un imbécil eso lo sé, pero no puedo evitar amarlo, desearlo. Se había apoderado no solo de mi cuerpo, sino también de mi mente.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la jornada escolar, yo ya estaba más que decidido. Iba a encarar a Alumi. Quizá estaba en desventaja, pues ella era su novia. Lo más probable es que creyera que todo era un invento mío, pero me daba igual. Se lo diría sí o sí, la odiaba con todo mí ser por ser quien estaba con mi Hana, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos merecíamos esto. El rubio estaba siendo un desgraciado, y ella debía estar al tanto. Y de pasada, al terminar su relación él sería para mí.

Cogí apresuradamente mis cosas, y corrí escaleras abajo, preguntando si acaso la habían visto en alguna parte. Busqué y busqué, como ella había ido inmediatamente tras Hana, por un momento pensé que ya se habrían puesto de buenas tras alguna explicación falsa que este le hubiese dado, pero lo dudaba, pues si en algo Hana estaba en lo correcto es que Alumi no es nada de tonta, y así como adivinó fácilmente los sentimientos que tengo hacia él, muy en el fondo debía al menos dudar que me correspondía.

Sentado como estoy ahora, con la cabeza echa un lío, siento un carraspeo pesado a mis espaldas — ¿Buscabas a Hana? Pues te informo que él ya se fue a casa — La chillona voz de Alumi.

Reconozco que me siento bastante intimidado ante su presencia, ella es muy fuerte para ser mujer y además pelea bastante bien, aparte de tener una lengua bastante ácida. Pero debo darme valor para hacer lo que me propuse. — De hecho, es a ti a quien buscaba— Bien, al menos logré que su rostro se desfigurara.

— ¿A mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Yohane? — Preguntó, recuperando instantáneamente su postura de superioridad.

— Quiero hablarte de Hana, precisamente. Alumi, las cosas no son como tú piensas— Le dije sin dudar.

— ¿Y qué sabes tú lo que yo pienso? — Y ahora arqueaba una ceja, y llevaba sus manos a la cintura.

— Yo sé que tu sabes que estoy enamorado de Hana — Bien, con eso logré que emitiera un gruñido — Pero hay una parte de la historia que no conoces —

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y parecía realmente dispuesta a escucharme — Y ¿Cuál sería esa parte de la historia? ¿No me irás a venir con el cuento de que te corresponde verdad? Eso sería lo más absurdo de la vida —

Creo que me sentí lo peor cuando en mi mente articulé las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de mi boca como vómito verbal — No, no es absurdo. Alumi, el día que quedamos Hana y yo de estudiar a mi casa, nosotros tuvimos sexo. Lo que pasó entre ustedes fue una mera mierda, porque Hana está comprometido contigo. Pero a quien él ama es a mí — Ni terminaba de decirlo, y tenía estampada la mano de esa bruta mujer en mi cara, vaya que era fuerte.

— ¡Estás mintiendo, eso no puede ser verdad, Hana me dijo que me ama! — Y ahora me siento peor, porque está llorando. — ¿Lo estás inventando verdad? Si pues me lo quieres quitar, eso lo sé, pero entiende que él y yo nos casaremos y seremos felices, tú solo quieres meterte al medio —

— No me lo estoy inventando Alumi. Yo amo a Hana, es cierto pero lo que te acabo de decir es real, y sé que muy en el fondo sabes que no miento — Traté esta vez, de ser más suave con mis palabras.

Finalmente terminé con una chica desarmada lloriqueando en mis brazos. Si bien era una competencia pues ambos amábamos al mismo hombre, admito que me apenó su situación. Definitivamente era peor que la mía, ellos tenían un compromiso y Hana jugaba con los dos, pues no podía, o no quería decidirse. Sin embargo la fragilidad de Alumi duró poco, cuando pues me lanza las palabras que calaron más frío dentro de mí.

— ¿Y cómo sabes, que no fue contigo con quien experimentó? Quizá solo quería quitarse la duda de encima, y como es demasiado notorio que la baba te corre cada que lo ves, pues se aprovechó —

Logró descolocarme en un dos por tres, pero no dejaría que lo notara — Puede ser cualquiera, eso deberíamos preguntárselo a él ¿no crees? —

* * *

**Bien, en este capítulo decidimos descansar un poco de los momentos "subiditos de tono". Quisimos darle una vuelta a los sentimientos de angustia de cada personaje por todo lo que acontece. **

**En lo personal, nos da pena la situación de Yohane y Alumi. Sí, Hana se está comportando como un real pelotudo hasta ahora, pero el fic aún no termina. Como dije antes, prometemos un buen desenlace. **

**Dejen sus reviews ;) nos harán felices.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**POV Alumi.**

No sabía qué hacer la verdad, me sentía realmente mal. Algo me decía que Yohane no mentía, pero era imposible que Hana fuera así. Mi peor error fue mostrarme débil ante Yohane, lloré delante de él, lo que no entiendo es porque me abrazó, no en realidad sí lo entiendo, ambos amábamos al mismo idiota.

Parecía zombie por las calles de Tokio, en verdad caminaba por inercia ¿cómo le preguntaría a Hana, lo que me dijo Yohane? Sería algo en extremo incómodo, solo imaginarme la situación de esos dos teniendo sexo se me hacía... No tengo palabras para describirlo, pero me causaba curiosidad. Caminaba sin prisa como para nunca querer llegar, es más, tomé el camino más largo pero era inevitable llegar a casa. Me quedé frente a la puerta unos momentos, tenía que hablar con Hana, pero no quería. Aun deseaba no estallar mi burbuja de alegría, solo espero que por primera vez Hana sea honesto conmigo. Entro y me descalzo en la entrada, y noto que no están sus zapatos. Subo a su cuarto y lo encuentro vacío, algo me dice que la espera será muy larga.

Me harté de esperar, marcaban ya casi las nueve y ni rastro de Hana. Importándome poco la hora en verdad, salí de casa, algo me decía que Yohane podía decirme donde estaba Hana. Tomé un taxi y en cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba frente a la casa, no era una mansión pero tenía una hermosa fachada, toqué a la puerta tres veces y nadie abrió. Espere como diez minutos y nada, pero no quería perder mi viaje y haciendo dotes de mi agilidad entré por una ventana, que para mi buena suerte daba con la sala y lo que vi simplemente me dejó pasmada, ahí en el sofá y solo con su ropa interior puesta, estaba Yohane encima de Hana devorándolo a besos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**POV Yohane.**

Me volví a casa desganado, arrastraba los pies al caminar. Sólo quería pensar que todo era una maldita pesadilla, pero no lo era. Mi conversación con Alumi me dejó estupefacto, pues estaba nada más ni nada menos, que en lo correcto, el tercero aquí era yo. Era ilógico pensar que Hana me preferiría por sobre ella, es su prometida, la mujer que le dará hijos herederos del gran apellido que llevaba.

¡Como desearía borrar todo lo que sucedió entre Hana y yo! A pesar que lo amaba, las cosas estaban bien cuando éramos amigos, y yo el idiota que se moría por él. Así no tendría que lidiar con todo este dolor que se me hace insoportable, además de bancarme la cara de preocupación excesiva de Luka quien, afortunadamente no se encuentra en casa.

Lo único que deseo es darme un baño caliente, para relajarme. Eso y comer algo, estoy hambriento ya que en la escuela, por motivos obvios no almorcé. Por suerte Luka siempre deja porciones extra de comida listas para calentar en el micro ondas.

Ya sumergido en el agua tibia, no puedo dejar de recordar la tarde con Hana, es algo inevitable; sus manos suaves recorrer mi cuerpo, su boca húmeda y desesperada… ¿De verdad iba a dejar que se quedara con Alumi? ¿Acaso estaba realmente dispuesto a renunciar a mi amor por él? No, claro que no. Y ahora que lo pienso, haberle dicho todo a Alumi fue mi peor jugada. Seguramente la platinada ya lo había encarado… Esto sería tremendo.

Ya con el cuerpo menos tenso, seco y vestido, me dispongo a saborear algo de comida cuando siento un grito fuera de mi casa. No puede ser, esa voz es de… Hana.

— ¡Yohane, sé que estas ahí, abre la maldita puerta o la echo abajo! — Se escuchaba, creo que en unas cuantas manzanas a la redonda.

No sabía qué hacer ¿Esconderme?, podía ser una opción, pero conociendo a Hana, lo más probable es que realmente terminara tirando la puerta. Me vacilaban las rodillas y me tiritaban las manos, seguramente venía a reclamarle por contarle a su novia lo nuestro. Muy bonito, ésta tarde sería golpeado por ambos.

— Pasa — Dije sin emoción.

El rubio entró, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho — Lo que sucedió hoy, Yohane yo…— Tomó una bocanada de aire — No debí tratarte así pero ¿cómo te atreves a decir eso en plena clase? ¿No ves que ahora Alumi sospecha? —

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aún no se habían visto luego de la charla que mantuvimos ella y yo. Genial, ahora menos quería ni podía comer — Tenemos que hablar de eso Hana, siéntate — Le ordené mientras yo me bebía en un sorbo el jugo de manzana que tenía en mis manos.

Hana se puso nervioso, se sentó pero no se quedaba tranquilo — Bien ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme respecto a Alumi? ¿Te hizo algo?—

— Sí, me dio una bofetada — Le dije sobándome la mejilla, recordando el dolor que me había producido.

— ¿Qué ella hizo qué?—

— Sí, me golpeó después que le dije todo. Y cuando digo todo, sabes a lo que me refiero —

Los ojos de Hana se abrieron como platos, con las pupilas contraídas — ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? — Se puso de pie, y viene en dirección hacia mí — ¿¡Que tú hiciste qué!? — Vuelve a preguntar, con un rostro totalmente desquiciado.

Bien, soy hombre muerto, pero debo jugar mi última carta — Hana cálmate por favor, no fue mi intención, es solo que me sentí tan celoso de que la prefirieras a ella, Hana te amo y lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue menor, al menos para mí —

En ese momento, parece recobrar un poco la cordura — He sido un pendejo ¿sabes? — Y sus ojos se entristecen — Tengo que casarme con Alumi, tener hijos con ella para cumplir las tradiciones familiares y dar un heredero a los Asakura. Sí tuve sexo con ella, no fue malo pero ¡Mierda Yohane, eres tu el que está en mi mente todo el día! — Dicho eso todo indicio de enojo se esfumó — Yohane, yo también te amo —

Y fue inevitable lanzarme a sus labios, acto al que él respondió automáticamente. Había una desesperación demasiado evidente, lo supe cuando comenzó a devorarme, literalmente. Mordía mi labio inferior, me apretaba con sus manos, halaba mi cabello, suspiraba.

No voy a mentir y decir que yo no estaba en las mismas condiciones, lo besé con mayor pasión que la primera vez, lo necesitaba. Comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas rápidamente, quedando en poco rato sólo en bóxer. No podía dejar de admirar ni besar su cuerpo cuando divisé una silueta entrar por la ventana. Creí que era algún gato pero me fui a la mierda, al ver a Alumi con el rostro estupefacto y su cuerpo sin capacidad de movimiento, con la vista fija en nosotros.

**POV Hana.**

Anduve horas y horas dando vueltas sin rumbo fijo, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a Alumi. Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer las ganas de ver a Yohane me hicieron caminar a su casa.

Cuando me abrió y entré estaba nervioso y una mezcla de sentimientos me afloró cuando me confesó que le había dicho todo a Alumi, quise matarlo pero las ganas de besarlo y estar de nuevo junto a él fueron más grandes y no tardé mucho en seguir mis impulsos, nos despojamos de la ropa mientras seguíamos besándonos en el sofá.

De repente siento como Yohane pierde la emoción, y cuando me fijo en el porqué lo hizo me sentí aún peor, ahí de pie estaba Alumi la mujer que engañé sin ningún remordimiento. Pensé que armaría un escándalo, pero este nunca llegó, sólo estaba ahí de pie sin quitarnos la vista de encima.

— Sigan en lo suyo— Son las palabras que le escucho decir, creo que debo estar enloqueciendo.

No reacciono la verdad, pero Yohane al parecer sí y siento como quita mis bóxer y empieza a masturbarme y Alumi no hace nada — ¿Quieres estar aquí verdad Alumi?— Le escucho decir a Yohane con la respiración agitada, y cuando me percaté Alumi ya estaba en ropa interior y con su mano dentro de sus pantaletas.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía más excitado que nunca, tal vez era por sentirme observado, pero no me aguanté las ganas de también querer tocar a Alumi. Miré a Yohane como pidiéndole permiso de lo que quería hacer, y el hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, desabroché su sostén y dirigí mi boca a sus senos. Podía notar como Alumi se seguía masturbando, algo me decía que hoy los tres lo pasaríamos muy bien.

La cargo al sofá y la recuesto en él, me urgen unas ganas de besarla y lo hago. No veo que Yohane se disguste por mi acción, y tampoco noto que Alumi sienta algo de repulsión tampoco, así que profundizo el beso mientras una de mis manos reemplazan las de ella dentro de sus bragas. La escucho gemir dentro de mi boca. ¿En verdad es Alumi? Me separo de ella para verla a los ojos y retiro mi mano de su entrepierna — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes?—

— ¿En verdad eres Alumi?— Bien, aún no había hecho la pregunta estúpida del día y ya me estaba demorando.

— ¿Que no lo notas Hana? Alumi se excitó al vernos— y la explicación de Yohane me dejó perplejo.

—No, no entiendo— En verdad no me cabía en la cabeza nada de lo que sucedía ahora.

— Nuestra querida Alumi tiene un secretito muy guardado, o ¿acaso miento?— Y le lanzó una mirada perversa a Alumi. Algo me decía que esta conversación no la entendería.

—Eres muy preceptivo Yohane, no eres tan idiota después de todo — Le dijo en un tono seductor.

Me desesperé por no entender — ¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está pasando aquí? — Exigí de una buena vez.

Alumi se acercó a mí lentamente, dejándome admirar su cuerpo totalmente escultural — ¡Ay Hana! De verdad que a veces pecas de inocente— Y le guiña un ojo a Yohane. ¿En qué momento éstos se han puesto de buenas para hacer algo como esto? — Sucede, que siempre quise admirar en vivo, como dos hombres están juntos. Quizá no es la situación más conveniente ahora pero, no pude evitar excitarme enormemente al verlos ahí. Entonces ¿Puedo unirme a la diversión? — Me preguntó mientras ponía su mano en mi entrepierna, que, reaccionando al tono de su voz y al contacto, se endureció al instante.

Le eché una mirada cómplice a Yohane, de verdad yo estaba entusiasmado con la idea, sería un experimento interesante y caliente. Yohane asintió con la cabeza — No tengo mayor problema si eso es lo que quieres, podemos hacer una tregua solo por éste momento — Y como si nada, se acerca a Alumi, le hala el cabello hacia atrás y le besa el cuello.

Estaba atónito la verdad, veía como Alumi y Yohane se devoraban entré ellos y yo no actuaba.

— Hana... ¿Sólo te limitarás a observar, mientras Alumi y yo nos divertimos?— Y por fin entendí, tendría sexo con los dos al tiempo y sin tapujos, vaya que soy idiota. Sin pensarlo, despojé a Alumi de su última prenda, mientras Yohane hacia lo mismo.

Yohane se separó de Alumi y esta se lanzó hacia mí, también despojándome de lo único que me cubría, ahora los tres estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. No sabía qué hacer, a quién tocar, pero tenía algo muy en claro, los dos serían sólo para mi toda la noche.

— Yohane, Hana parece que está indispuesto— Dijo Alumi haciendo un puchero, al ver mi desconcierto.

— No lo creo Alumi, ni siquiera conmigo su 'amigo' estaba así— Y Yohane se relamía los labios, de verdad estaba disfrutando todo esto. Ambos lo estaban haciendo.

A pesar de mi excitación, me había ido un rato al carajo por no saber bien qué hacer, pero al parecer esos dos tenían conexión mental, pues de una Alumi se puso en cuatro, apoyando sus rodillas y brazos en el suelo. Acercó su boca a mi pene y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente con la punta de su lengua. Subía y bajaba, hasta que lo succionó completo. Yo no pude evitar dejar salir de mi boca un gemido de evidente placer — Parece que ya estás mejor — Y me sonrió maliciosamente. — Yohane — Le dijo antes de seguir con su 'tarea' — Cógeme — Pidió alzando su cadera hacia arriba.

Yohane me quedó viendo pervertidamente, mientras tomaba con sus manos las caderas de Alumi, y la embestía fuertemente. — Mierda Yohane, no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto — Soltó Alumi con la respiración agitada.

Me sentía pleno, el ver a Yohane penetrando a Alumi realmente me calentó más de la cuenta. Tomé la cabeza de Alumi y la obligué a ir más rápido en su tarea se chupar mi miembro, y ella parecía disfrutarlo, al parecer gozaba del sexo salvaje. Esta vez la verdad no me importó dejar salir mis fluidos en su boca, y ella al parecer tampoco le molestó porque no la apartó. Yohane también soltó algo similar a un gruñido, indicando que había alcanzado su propio paraíso dentro de ella.

Alumi cayó al piso boca abajo y Yohane se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. No me importó el cansancio de Alumi y la volteé, dejándola boca arriba, me acomodé encima de ella y la penetré de nuevo con una sola embestida. No fui para nada tierno y mucho menos delicado, ahora que conocía la parte pervertida de Alumi no me importaba nada de lo que ocurriera esa noche.

Mientras estaba a punto de correrme nuevamente, esta vez dentro de Alumi, ella y yo pudimos notar que Yohane nos miraba desde el sofá, entonces con una gran fuerza y agilidad, Alumi me tumbó de espaldas. — Ven — Le dijo a Yohane, haciéndole una señal con el dedo, mientras que se sentaba en mi boca. Comencé inmediatamente mi labor de degustar su vagina, sabía deliciosa. Y de pronto siento como mi erección es nuevamente atrapada, pero puedo reconocer la técnica de Yohane. Definitivamente, me sentía en el cielo.

A veces turnaba mis dedos y mi lengua, eso parecía enloquecerla y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de un orgasmo me detenía. Quería torturarla, y ahora que lo noto, la deliciosa boca de Yohane ya no estaba haciendo su trabajo. Detengo de nuevo lo mío con Alumi y la miro a los ojos. Ella también nota algo extraño en esto —Lo siento chicos pero, lo necesito. Hana te necesito— Soltó Yohane casi en una súplica. Alumi ríe perversamente, mientras se levanta. Al parecer no era tan egoísta y yo, como sí de un esclavo se tratara me dirijo directo a Yohane, lo tumbo de espaldas, me posiciono bien y lo penetro lentamente. Estaba desesperado por esa cavidad tan estrecha, Alumi se puso en frente de nosotros mientras empezaba a masturbarse, y en estos momentos desearía penetrar a ambos.

Alumi tuvo su orgasmo, yo el mío y mi mano que tenía atrapado el miembro de Yohane, me confirmaba que el también alcanzaba la gloria. Los tres estábamos exhaustos, nuestras respiraciones estaban a mil por hora pero las miradas cómplices de los tres, confirmaban que esa noche haríamos de todo menos dormir.

Me desperezo lentamente mientras abro los ojos, miro a ambos lados y ahí estaban Alumi y Yohane. Inmediatamente el flashback de todo lo acontecido anoche llena mi cabeza. No sé en qué momento llegamos al cuarto de Yohane, tampoco sé si Luka llegó a la casa y se percataría de todo. Solo sé que mi vida sexual llevaba pocos días de ser iniciada, y ya había participado en uno de los actos más pervertidos de los que haya oído por boca de mis amistades en el colegio.

Me deslizo suavemente por el futón para no despertar a ninguno de los dos, realmente se ven hermosos durmiendo. Los observo detalladamente por unos minutos. Sí, definitivamente toda la locura sexual de la noche anterior había sido deliciosa, sin embargo tenía una discusión pendiente con ambos, y uno de los dos iba a salir lastimado. Me había enamorado y ya tenía hecha mi elección.

* * *

**En éste capítulo, debido a lo bochornoso del contenido, omitiremos notas de autoRAS xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Hana.**

Aunque tenía mi decisión tomada, no me sentía capaz de ver a ninguno de los dos a la cara, efectivamente soy el hombre más cobarde del mundo. Tomé mis cosas, me vestí y me disponía a salir de casa pero el hambre me invadió y no me resistí al pasar por la cocina, además después de una noche tan movida cualquiera estaría agotado y falto de energía. Terminé de desayunar y cuando cantaba victoria al estar tan cerca a la puerta de salida, la voz de Alumi a mis espaldas me hizo tener un horrible escalofrío

— ¿A dónde vas Hana?, ¿Piensas huir?, lo lamento pero creo que tenemos que hablar— Al girar sobre mis talones me encontré con una Alumi con los brazos cruzados y a Yohane a su lado, ambos muy serios, algo me decía que esta conversación sería muy larga e incómoda.

Llevábamos como diez minutos sentados en la mesa del comedor y el silencio era demasiado incómodo, me sentía horrible al tener los dos pares de ojos observando cualquier movimiento que hiciera, lo cual era ridículo porque no podía moverme, los muy desgraciados me habían atado a la silla.

— Así que ¿Lo pasamos muy bien anoche verdad? — Lógicamente era Alumi quien tomaba la palabra. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza con una expresión idiota. – Y supongo que tienes algo que decirnos también ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –

Bien, lógicamente no podía esperar que se dirigiera a mí con dulces palabras, estaba en todo su derecho de hablarme en ese tono déspota, lo de anoche había sido un paréntesis y sólo eso. – Yo – Empecé a balbucear –Yo...Este...– Las palabras no salían de mi boca, reconozco que en la situación que me encontraba, me sentía amenazado.

– ¡Dilo de una buena vez, Hana! – Era la primera vez que Yohane hablaba tan fuerte.

El momento llegó antes de lo que a mí me convendría, lo ideal hubiese sido hablar con ambos por separado, pero ya ni al caso, debía enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos. – Yo…Lo lamento. Jugué con los sentimientos de ambos y, no se lo merecen. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo yo amo a uno de ustedes – Aquí iba la bomba sin tapujos – ¡Yohane, estoy enamorado de ti! – Y pude notar como los ojos de Alumi se ponían vidriosos. – Alumi, lo siento yo…debí decírtelo antes de que todo llegara a este punto, estás en todo tu derecho de odiarme, y tú también Yohane. – Bien, eso no salió tan mal como creí, sin embargo hubo un silencio repentino y cortante.

– Hana ¿Qué te hace pensar que después de lo que hiciste, yo tenga intenciones de estar contigo? – Esas palabras dichas por Yohane de la manera en que las dijo, me dejaron de piedra.

– Pe...Pero Yohane tú y yo nos amamos – Me sentía incómodo diciendo eso, y más aún en frente de Alumi pero era cierto.

– Por mi puedes irte a la mierda Hana, yo no quiero estar con alguien como tú, ¿Quién me asegura lo que dices sentir después de lo que hemos pasado?–

– ¡¿Qué parte de que te amo no entiendes?! – Estaba desesperado y angustiado.

– La parte en la que tenías que demostrarlo Hana, eres un imbécil, jugaste con nosotros como te daba la gana sin importarte nuestros sentimientos, eres una mierda, poco hombre– Las palabras que en ese momento pronunciaba Alumi me destrozaban de a pedazos y lo peor es que eran ciertas.

Y como un niño empecé a llorar delante de ellos. era un…Un ni siquiera sé lo que era, no hay palabra para describirlo y tal vez en mi estado, sentía como si Alumi y Yohane se reían y ahora que estoy escuchándolo mejor en verdad se están riendo, en realidad se están burlando. — ¿De qué se ríen ustedes?— Se carcajeaban, como nunca había escuchado a nadie.

— ¿Te sientes mal Hana?—Me preguntaba Yohane de una forma totalmente burlesca.

— ¿Qué no se nota, que me siento la peor mierda de este mundo? — Pregunté aún desesperado y asustado por la actitud de esos dos.

—Te lo mereces, Hana— Alumi se acercó a mí y sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor.

—Hacemos un buen equipo ¿No lo crees Alumi?— Y para este punto algo fallaba en este diálogo, yo de nuevo no entendía una mierda.

—Ni que lo digas, Yohane—

—No entiendo de que hablan— En verdad estaba desconcertado.

—Yohane y yo planeamos esto, aunque la verdad nunca pensamos que cayeras tan fácil y mucho menos que fuera tan pronto—

¿Planeado? ¿Pero qué…? No me salían las palabras, ni siquiera me atrevía a seguir preguntando. Se estaban vengando de una forma muy cruel, y lo peor es que no puedo culparlos. — ¿Exactamente que planearon?—

—Tener sexo, ¿qué más puede ser?, además sé que Yohane lo disfrutó tanto como yo— Sentía como Alumi le decía una forma cínica y un poco sádica.

— ¿Me usaron? ¿Era un juego para ustedes?— Estaba algo indignado y la verdad no sabía por qué, si yo había hecho lo mismo con ellos.

—Deja de hacerte la víctima, Hana— y esas palabras dichas por Yohane me dejaron casi de hielo.

.

**POV Yohane.**

— ¿Yohane? Ya despierta de una buena vez, Hana ya no está — Sentía la voz de Alumi, mientras me zamarreaba con su manera tan 'suave' de ser — ¿Qué acaso quedaste tan exhausto? Vamos, no podemos dejar que se vaya, sino no habrá valido la pena planear esto, aunque reconozco que me la pasé muy bien contigo — Y me guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta.

Estaba hecho, lo disfruté y mucho. Pero ahora venía la parte negra de todo esto, confesar que todo fue arreglado… El plan de Alumi con el que estuve de acuerdo.

_(…)_

— _¿Y cómo sabes, que no fue contigo con quien experimentó? Quizá solo quería quitarse la duda de encima, y como es demasiado notorio que la baba te corre cada que lo ves, pues se aprovechó —_

— _Puede ser cualquiera, eso deberíamos preguntárselo a él ¿No crees? —_

— _¿Preguntarle? Se me ocurre una idea mucho mejor que lo obligaría a decírnoslo, y de pasada pasarlo bien —_

_Levanté la vista confundido, pero Alumi tenía cara de estar planeando algo realmente maquiavélico — Sí Yohane, si Hana a sido un maldito nos la tiene que pagar, y de la peor forma, dándole algo a lo que no podrá negarse —_

— _¿Qué propones? — La interrogué realmente interesado ahora, en parte mi orgullo estaba magullado y sentía necesidad de venganza._

— _Acostémonos ambos con él, al mismo tiempo. ¿Divertido no? — Y sonrió pícaramente. _

_Yo había quedado anonadado, pero me gustaba la maldad en su tono de voz. Asentí maliciosamente con la mirada, mientras me ponía de pie para irme a casa. Quizá me arrepentiría algún día de haber hecho ese pacto con ella, pero la rabia que tenía en ese momento, superaba cualquier cosa._

_(…)_

Y vaya que sí había funcionado. La verdad es que ni la rubia ni yo habíamos acordado los detalles y la cosa se dio antes, mucho antes de lo que pensábamos pero ya estaba y aunque sí es cierto que lo de anoche fue algo inigualable y exquisito, sólo había sido parte del plan y no se volvería a tocar el tema. Y Hana cayó como un niño a quien engañas con un dulce, aunque honestamente de no haber llegado Alumi, hubiese intentado convencerlo de que se quedara conmigo.

Me dio entre risa y lástima la situación de verlo amarrado a la silla, obligado a contestar nuestras preguntas, y tener que actuar para que al menos pareciera que estaba realmente molesto. Digo, en parte lo estaba, pero por otro lado la tarde anterior, Hana había ido a mí, sin que yo se lo pidiera y había sido Alumi quien vino tras él, entonces las palabras de mi Hana eran ciertas. Me amaba, pero debía al menos sufrir la mitad de lo que yo.

— ¿Hacerme la víctima? Te confieso mis sentimientos, aún yendo en contra de mis tradiciones familiares ¿Y me haces esto? — El rubio en parte, tenía un buen punto.

— Si, reconozco que me dejé llevar por la emoción también, pero aquí las víctimas reales somos Alumi y yo. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle a ella? ¿Nunca verdad? Sabes perfectamente que si no estuvieras en esta forzosa situación, me tendrías para tu disfrute de cuatro paredes, para después alardear de Alumi llevándola de la mano —

Sabía que la única en notar ese quiebre en mi voz había sido la platinada. Es demasiado perceptiva como para no haberlo hecho además, reconozco esa mirada afilada que me lanza, como queriendo matarme. Pero las cuentas entre nosotros dos las ajustaríamos después.

— Ya no quiero hablar más Alumi, y tampoco tengo más preguntas que hacerle a tu noviecito. — Dije bajando la cabeza. — Por favor váyanse de mi casa, quiero darme un baño antes que Luka llegue a casa, y no quiero que los encuentre aquí — Afortunadamente había encontrado una nota de mi hermana, donde decía que debía quedarse estudiando en casa de una compañera.

Alumi me quedó viendo como decepcionada. Seguramente esperaba que disfrutara de humillar a Hana tanto como ella lo estaba haciendo — Pero…—

— ¡Que se larguen los dos! — Y desato a Hana rápido, para que no vean que estoy a punto de llorar — Espero que te la pases bien solo Hana, en lo que a mí respecta, estás muerto — Le dije — Y tú, ya hablaremos de esto — Y Alumi me queda viendo más que sorprendida, creo que nunca habían usado el tono en que ella suele hablarle a los demás con ella misma.

Y ahí quedé nuevamente; solo y herido. Al parecer era algo a lo que debería acostumbrarme. Conociendo a Alumi ella no cumpliría su parte, eventualmente perdonaría a Hana y se casaría con él. Y quizá no precisamente porque lo ame, sino porque no renunciaría jamás a ser la esposa Asakura. Tendrían muchos hijos, una familia normal a los ojos de todo el mundo, pero los tres y sólo nosotros tres sabíamos la verdad de las cosas. Y quizá muy en el fondo esperaba que más temprano que tarde, Hana volviera rogando por mí. Pero eso no sucedería, porque le acababa de decir que estaba muerto para mí, y su orgullo de mierda, no se lo tragaría nunca.

Noté la última mirada que me dedicó Hana antes de salir por la puerta, podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Estuve tentado de frenarlo, pero la congelante mirada de Alumi me detuvo al instante. Mi minuto de valentía había pasado ya, no tenía como ganar frente a esa mujer de carácter tan temible.

Cuando vi que se perdieron al doblar la esquina, di rienda suelta a todos los sentimientos que me atormentaban en ese momento, ira, dolor, culpabilidad, felicidad, tristeza. Sí, una mezcla muy extraña pero esa era la verdad, y sumándole al recuerdo de la noche desenfrenada que había vivido con ellos me sentía peor, pues había sido jodidamente maravilloso y eso no lo iba a negar, me había gustado. Incluso coger con Alumi, nunca lo hubiese pensado, pero finalmente anoche se hizo de todo menos pensar, las hormonas actuaron solas. O ese era el justificativo perfecto.

El agua se siente tan bien, me relaja por completo. Sin embargo las lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos sin que lo pueda evitar.

— ¿Yohane, qué te sucede? — Lo que me faltaba, que Luka entrara al cuarto de baño, y me encontrara llorando.

— No es nada Luka, no te preocupes— Mal, realmente soy un muy mal mentiroso.

— ¿Es Hana verdad? ¿Qué te hizo ahora ese maldito? — Preguntó. De un tiempo a esta parte, a mi hermana le desagradaba demasiado el rubio.

— Me dijo que me ama, Luka — Suspiré — Antes y después de que hiciéramos algo muy malo él, Alumi y yo. —

El rostro de Luka se iba desfigurando en tanto le contaba mi encuentro con Alumi y nuestro plan para acabar a Hana, y una cachetada fue lo que recibí, cuando mencioné lo que sucedió anoche.

.

**POV Alumi.**

Sentí como Hana se levantaba del futón, donde la noche anterior caímos rendidos. Esperé que saliera del cuarto y supuse que huiría al verlo vestido y algo apurado, sí que ese idiota era demasiado cabrón. Levanté a Yohane de una forma algo brusca pero la verdad no podía dejar que Hana escapara. Yohane estaba desnudo y admito que me sonrojé un poco, en verdad no era tan malo en el sexo como lo pensaba.

Nos vestimos de inmediato y bajamos las escaleras muy rápido, afortunadamente aún no salía de casa. — ¿A dónde vas Hana? ¿Piensas huir? Lo lamento pero creo que tenemos que hablar— La verdad, no supe como hice para que las palabras me salieran fluidamente, con esa rabia que me quemaba completa.

Tomé la iniciativa, pues sabía que Yohane sería muy cobarde para hacerlo, hablaba lo más déspota y cortante que podía, deseaba hacerlo sentir miserable. Y la verdad, cuando dijo que amaba a Yohane sentí algo horrible dentro de mí y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero debía seguir siendo fuerte, ese tonto no se merecía mis lágrimas.

Cuando soltamos la bomba, liberé algo de tensión acumulada. Me sentía jodidamente genial verlo llorar y sufriendo. Realmente no había mentido cuando dije que había disfrutado mucho de ellos la noche anterior. Cuando guardé silencio para que Yohane se desahogara, me sentía algo incómoda y además la situación del chico de gafas me daba lástima y más aún cuando noté su cambio de voz, sus lágrimas caerían en cualquier momento. Me sorprendió mucho su actitud al echarnos de su casa pero no lo culpo, estaba en todo su derecho.

Cada uno caminaba por su lado, perdido en su mundo. Al llegar a casa para nuestra suerte esta estaba vacía, Hana y yo teníamos que hablar y este era el momento.

Hana se disponía a subir las gradas, pero esta vez no usaría mi voz autoritaria —Hana es hora que tú y yo aclaremos las cosas—

Se detuvo en seco cuando iba en el octavo escalón — ¿No crees que es mejor hacerlo después? —Aún seguía allí, sin voltear

—Cuanto antes, es mejor— Y vi como retrocedía, pero con la mirada baja.

Hana y yo tomamos asiento en la sala uno al frente del otro —Mírame a la cara Hana, no puedes seguir siendo tan miserable— Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no lo haría, al menos no en su presencia.

Hana levantó su vista y la clavó directo a la mía, y a él no le importaba ocultar su llanto — Alumi perdón—

Y no me importó más — ¡¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa, que no sea que te perdone?!— No me importó llorar, estaba indignada — Te entregué todo Hana, ¡todo! Y ¿Sólo fui un puto experimento? ¿Para confirmar tú supuesta hombría? Si tu familia se entera, de seguro dejaras de ser un Asakura —

Y al parecer, esa última frase hizo algún efecto en él porque cambió su semblante —Mi familia no se puede enterar, Alumi te lo pido —

Y yo no pude creer tanto cinismo de su parte — ¿Y, vamos a seguir con el compromiso? —

En verdad ese comentario me hizo odiarlo aún más, aún no creía que me hubiera pedido eso — ¿Qué quieres Alumi? Pídeme lo que quieras ¿Quieres que nos acostemos de nuevo?—

No pude más y toda la ira se concentró en mi mano que terminó en su mejilla — ¿Me has creído una puta zorra, Hana?—

Como se creía capaz, de proponerme eso ¿Qué no le bastaba con lo de ayer? — Alumi déjame explicarte— Sentía como Hana se acercaba a pasos cortos e inseguros, como con temor y en ese momento sentía tanto asco por él que, por cada paso que el avanzaba yo caminaba para atrás.

— Alumi estoy confundido ¿Tú me puedes ayudar? — Y en esos momentos mi otra mano pudo actuar sola pero no supe cómo pero Hana me estaba abrazando.

Y me sentía tan bien en sus brazos pero me sentía sucia con su tacto. Forcejeaba para que me soltara, pero yo era muy débil comparada con él y al final terminé cediendo, estaba tonta por él, lo amaba tanto que no me importaba nada.

—Vámonos Alumi, sólo seremos tú y yo, como siempre debió ser y nunca hablaremos de esto—

Me sentía incapaz de negarme, mi cabeza decía que no pero mi corazón otra cosa — ¿Yohane estará muerto para ti?— Necesitaba saberlo.

—Estará muerto para los dos, de ahora en adelante— Y con esa frase me relajé en sus brazos mientras buscaba con desesperación sus labios, necesitaba verificar que era mío y lo sería para siempre.

Cuando probé sus labios, algo me decía que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa ¿Como creería en él? Hace unos momentos le juró amor eterno a Yohane ¿Y ahora me dice que huyamos?

Anoche, como era de esperarse dormimos juntos. Nos levantamos temprano, hicimos maletas y partimos para empezar de cero en Aomori. Cuando nos montamos al tren y empezó a andar, cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos y no pronunciamos palabra en todo el camino.

* * *

**Hooola :) Bueno, aquí traemos el quinto capítulo de nuestro fic. Perdón por tardar más que de costumbre, no fue intencional.**

**Bien, dígamoslo todos juntos; Hana es un HDP (sin afán de ofender a Anna-san). Pero es la pura verdad. Caradura, es poco.**

**Ésta es la n/a de Geki; Mañana debo madrugar, pero no importa pues adoro hacer éste fic. Y gracias a tí (yo) por ser su semi profesora de inglés, quien ha asumido la responsabilidad de lo que pase en el curso del idioma.**

**Ambas estamos muy contentas con sus reviews, y que la historia las enganchara, la verdad es que teníamos previsto hacerla de tres capítulos pero como ven, ya vamos en el quinto y aún no termina :B**

**Geki, asumo mi responsabilidad 100% hahaha, pero es que al igual que tú, amo hacer éste fic y más aún con tan buena compañera :3**

**Bueno, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Besotes a todos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**POV Yohane.**

Me enteré de la huída de esos dos esta misma mañana. El profesor anunció que se ausentarían del colegio un tiempo, pues su familia los requería en su pueblo de origen. Menuda mentira, ¿no? Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Alumi no cumplió con su parte del trato, se quedó con Hana. Seguramente el rubio no quería que sus padres se enteraran de todo, así que debió hacer uso de todas sus artimañas para seducir nuevamente a la chica. Pobre tonta, y tan convencida que estaba de darle una lección, pero supongo que humillarlo como lo había hecho ayer, debió parecerle suficiente.

— Asakura ¿De verdad no sabías nada? — Me preguntó de pronto el profesor, y para mi sorpresa y molestia, todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí. — Después de todo, Hana y tú son primos lejanos, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?—

Suspiré enfadado, — Sí, lo somos. Pero él y Alumi tienen un compromiso, seguro se trata de eso —Inmediatamente me sentí indispuesto, y llamé a Luka para que me viniera a retirar, era una fortuna que justamente ese día, ella no tuviera clases en la universidad.

Aparentar, sobretodo en la escuela es un tema complicado. Para nuestros compañeros de clase, yo era el primo lejano y amigo de Hana. No podían verme deprimido ante su partida, sino, comenzarían a preguntar más de la cuenta. Entonces llegar a casa, se convierte en un alivio para mí. Ahí, encerrado en mi cuarto, le doy rienda suelta a mis lágrimas y rabietas. Luka me comprende, pero también se encarga de enfocarme, y poner mis pies en la tierra.

— Yohane, ya basta — Me dijo un día — Hace tres semanas que se fueron. ¡Tres semanas! —

Efectivamente, tres semanas habían pasado desde su partida. Tres horribles, largas y tediosas semanas, en las que ni ganas de estudiar tenía. Todas las mañanas, como el más grandísimo de los estúpidos, me quedaba unos minutos esperando en esa misma esquina, con la ilusión de que apareciera de pronto.

Al menos ya no estoy tan solo en mi tristeza digo, a nadie le he hablado de eso más que a Luka, pero éstos últimos días, un chico del salón conjunto se acerca a mí en los descansos. Al principio era bastante tímido pero un día decidí saludarlo, y pues ahora hasta almorzamos juntos. El chico era en verdad muy alegre, entonces con sus chistes y cosas extrañas, me hacía olvidar durante el almuerzo todo el tema de Hana. Al menos ahora la comida me entraba en provecho.

Haru tiene mi edad y como yo, es muy aplicado en sus clases. Tenemos algunos maestros en común, entonces a veces nos intercambiamos los apuntes y estudiamos juntos en los descansos. Todo iba bien, hasta que decidió besarme en el patio del colegio.

— ¿Qué pasa Yohane? — Me preguntó un poco afligido, cuando notó que no respondí su beso, y me hice hacia atrás. — ¿No te gusto? —

Yo no sabía qué decir. Me tomó tan por sorpresa, que no supe cómo actuar. De verdad Haru me gustaba, disfrutaba su compañía y todo pero yo no iba a hacer con él, lo que Hana hizo conmigo, debía ser honesto. — No es eso Haru, claro que me gustas. Es solo que, hay alguien más —

— Entonces ¿Es cierto, lo de Asakura? — Y yo no entendía ni una mierda. — Ya me habían llegado comentarios. Tú, Hana y su novia… el triángulo amoroso que vivían ¿Es por eso que ellos se fueron verdad?— Sentía como mi cara estaba hirviendo en parte por la rabia, en parte por la vergüenza. Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora hasta en la escuela lo sabían, y lo comentaban a mis espaldas. — No te preocupes Yohane, no le diré a nadie. Tú me gustas mucho pero, si no estás preparado para eso, de momento me conformo con que seas mi amigo — Y su mirada era tan honesta, que me sentí aliviado por ello.

(…)

Sábado, cómo lo odio. Luka tiene clases durante la mañana, y trabaja durante la tarde, en conclusión me la paso el día solo. No es que me sienta incómodo en mi soledad, pero son en esos momentos en los cuales me hundo en la tristeza. Y éste aparentemente, no sería diferente, o eso pensaba hasta que siento la puerta abrirse bruscamente y cerrarse de igual manera.

De un brinco salto de la cama, me pongo los pantalones, cojo un palo y me dispongo a bajar las escaleras. Seguramente ha de ser un ladrón pero al llegar abajo, siento de pronto que el poco color que tengo abandona mi rostro, se me revuelve el estómago y esa sensación de desmayo me invade.

— Ha…Ha…Hana — Tartamudeé de verlo ahí, con cara de perro arrepentido. — ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? — Me refregué los ojos con fuerza, para asegurarme de que mi imaginación no me jugaba una mala pasada, pero no. Ahí estaba el rubio con ambas manos a los costados, los puños apretados, y mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Sé que no merezco tu perdón, Yohane — Dijo como con un hilo de voz.

— Espera un minuto ¿Cómo carajo has entrado a mi casa? —

— Yo, forcé la cerradura — Confesó con el rostro ruborizado — Lo siento pero, no veía otra forma de verte — Avanza a una velocidad que para mí, es peligrosa. — Yohane, no vengo a rogarte. Si estoy aquí, es porque Alumi y yo terminamos, ya no hay compromiso. No podía soportarlo, ella lo notó. Sabe que te amo, no lo acepta pero lo entiende. Y no pretendo que esté todo bien entre nosotros, sólo quería verte — Dijo seco y serio. Tal y como acostumbra, sin una pizca de emoción.

Sin embargo, esas palabras fueron suficientes para derretirme, acorté distancias en pocos pasos y quedé frente a él — Eres un maldito idiota ¿Lo sabes Hana? — Le dije mientras inevitablemente tomaba el cuello de su camisa y atrayéndolo a mí lo besé violenta, desesperada y fogosamente.

.

.

**POV Alumi.**

Llegamos a una pequeña cabaña de Aomori, no era muy grande pero era muy acogedora y tenía todo lo necesario para empezar de nuevo. Hana y yo no hablamos durante el viaje, simplemente no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Estaba rompiendo el trato con Yohane lo sé perfectamente, pero amo a Hana y no le negaría nada, además conociendo a Yohane si yo no hubiese llegado para unirme a la fiesta en el sofá, él hubiese convencido a Hana para mandarme a la mierda.

No avisamos a nadie, sólo nos limitamos a mandar una carta a la escuela para avisar que no iríamos por un tiempo indefinido. Teníamos lo básico, no teníamos con que comunicarnos y así estábamos bien, al menos por ahora. La primera semana fue muy tranquila, Hana y yo parecíamos de verdad una pareja de enamorados pero, algo me decía que algo le faltaba al cuento para que fuera cierto.

La segunda semana empezó el caos –Alumi, hazme la cena — Estaba acostado con el control del televisor y con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

— ¿Puedes pedir el favor? Mi maestra tuvo que enseñarte eso al menos— Vi como rodaba sus ojos, apagaba el aparato y arrojaba al control en alguna parte del lugar.

— ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con tu actitud? Tengo hambre —

Y para este punto ambos ya empezábamos a levantar la voz. — ¡¿Tú no tienes manos?! Lamento decirte que no soy tu sirvienta, si tanta hambre tienes cocínate algo —

Hana siempre se iba y me dejaba hablando sola, en verdad era bastante complicado manejar con él estas situaciones y en realidad no lo soportaba, ya no me importaba rechazarlo cuando él tenía sus "necesidades" — Si tantas ganas tienes, cómprate una puta muñeca, ellas siempre están dispuestas y no te hacen escándalo— Le dije alguna tarde en que salió de casa y llegó pasada la media noche, borracho y balbuceando algunas frases como; "_Yohane perdóname", "Yohane yo te amo, huyamos juntos"_. En verdad estaba mal, lloraba como idiota, era la tercera semana de convivencia y era insoportable la situación, no podía seguir con Hana, él amaba a Yohane y yo no podía intervenir en sus sentimientos.

— Hana, no podemos seguir con esto — Él fingió ignorarme, y no tuve más opción que sentarme junto a él en el sofá. —Hana estoy hablando en serio —

— Deja de molestar, Alumi quiero ver televisión— No me explico como si la pantalla estaba apagada.

— Hana esto no es sano para nadie, tú no quieres estar conmigo y yo no puedo obligarte a que lo estés— Y por fin parecía prestar atención —Tú no me amas y nunca lo harás— Y para este punto, ya empezaba a sentir mi voz quebrada — Tú deseas estar con Yohane, y sabes que es cierto—

Hana no pudo disimular su cara de espanto con esa última frase — Alumi deja decir tonterías, tenemos discusiones como cualquier pareja, pero eso no significa que no te ame— ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? En realidad era un idiota o tal vez la idiota era yo por caer desde un principio en su juego, y siento como se acerca para besarme.

¿Caería de nuevo en su juego? ¡No! Ya no lo haría y, sin ningún temor me levanto del sofá y respirando antes y calmando un poco mis emociones, podré articular palabra —Deja de comportarte como un niño y madura, sé hombre Hana; te enamoraste de Yohane y esa es la única verdad —

.

.

**POV Hana.**

Partimos, la mañana era algo fría, dejaba atrás Tokio, mi casa, la escuela, mis amigos y por supuesto a Yohane. Eso era lo que más me costaba, dejarlo a él. De nuevo Alumi cayó y me sentía mal, pero la culpa era suya por ser tan ingenua, yo simplemente debía aprovecharme de eso, debía olvidarme de Yohane como fuera y Alumi estaba dispuesta a todo por mí.

Era muy bueno para fingir la verdad, cuando tenía sexo con Alumi supuestamente lo disfrutaba pero solo lo hacía para tener el recuerdo de Yohane; sus besos, sus caricias necesitadas, sus ojos. Lo extrañaba mucho, quería estar a su lado pero por encima de todo estaba mi apellido. Yo era Hana Asakura el gran heredero de mi familia, no podía salir a estas alturas con que era gay y que estaba enamorado de mi primo, eso nunca me lo perdonarían.

A pesar de todo, sabía que Alumi algo notaba raro en todo esto pero mientras siguiera a su lado, ella se haría la ciega y eso nos convenía a los dos. Empecé a preocuparme de la situación, cuando comenzó a rechazarme cuando quería acostarme con ella. Sus constantes cambios de humor sin duda alguna, estaban marcando un abismo muy profundo en esto. Perdimos el poco respeto que nos teníamos cuando empezamos a gritarnos e insultarnos, esto estaba mal, no solo me hundía en mi miseria, sino que no conforme la traía a ella rastras conmigo.

Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo —Si tantas ganas tienes, cómprate una puta muñeca, ellas siempre están dispuestas y no te hacen escándalo— Y no lo soporté, con el poco dinero que tenía me metía a un bar cercano y no sabía lo malo que era tomando, hice mezcla de licores y en menos de nada ya estaba ebrio. La única imagen clara en mi cabeza, era ese cabello negro y sus lentes. La verdad, no supe como llegué a la casa pero Alumi estaba ahí esperándome, preocupada por mí y yo solo pensaba en Yohane, balbuceando cosas tontas que sé, le destrozaban de a poco el corazón a Alumi si eso aun era posible.

Pero todo cambió esa tarde, Alumi me decía tantas cosas que se notaba que le dolían, pero lo último que me dijo me había dejado de piedra – Deja de comportarte como un niño y madura, se hombre Hana, te enamoraste de Yohane, esa es la única verdad — Lo dijo claro y sin tapujos, y yo seguía siendo el imbécil que no sabía que decir –Ve por él, Hana no podemos seguir así—

Y yo estaba tonto — ¿No puedes hablar en serio Alumi? —

Ella tenía una mirada tierna y comprensiva que nunca le había visto – Ve por Yohane, y sé feliz a su lado— Alumi sonrió y lo comprendí todo, me dejaba libre para ir en su búsqueda y así lo hice. Abracé a Alumi y ella me respondió, sabia que le dolería pero no mostraría debilidad y ese abrazo era un símbolo, de que no existían rencores entre nosotros y ahora debía ir a Tokio, necesitaba a Yohane y hasta no estar a su lado no sería feliz.

No supe cómo, pero llegué vivo. Salí de la estación de trenes a toda prisa, quería verlo de inmediato. Crucé avenidas, sin importarme los vehículos o los semáforos. Y cuando estuve frente a esa casa, cómplice de tantas cosas me sentí nervioso, sabía que si tocaba y le decía que era yo nunca me abriría, y no tuve más opción que forzar la cerradura. La verdad fue algo fácil y cuando entré y lo vi de ahí pie atiné a decir lo primero que se me ocurrió — Yohane, no vengo a rogarte. Si estoy aquí, es porque Alumi y yo terminamos, ya no hay compromiso. No podía soportarlo, ella lo notó. Sabe que te amo, no lo acepta pero lo entiende. Y no pretendo que esté todo bien entre nosotros, sólo quería verte — Era sincero, por primera vez sentía que estaba siendo cien por ciento honesto. No pudimos aguantar las ganas y atacamos nuestros labios con desesperación, cuanto amaba a este idiota.

Ese beso contenía de todo; furia, pasión, nostalgia y amor. Podía sentirlo conforme la lengua de Yohane se abría paso impetuosamente en mi boca, provocando que se me erizaran los pelos y que quisiera poseerlo en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo esa sensación se apagó, cuando me empujó fuertemente, haciéndome retroceder varios pasos atrás.

— No, ¡Aléjate, Hana! — Me dijo, revolviéndose el cabello. — Esto no está bien. ¿Crees que basta con venir a decirme que ya no estás con Alumi, para que yo te acepte de buenas a primeras? — Y tenía una mirada algo desquiciada.

Yo no sabía qué carajo decir, la verdad no había nada que decir. Fui un maldito con ambos, y no me importó. Pero ahora estaba experimentando algo doloroso, al sentir el rechazo de Yohane. Yo lo amaba, había vuelto por él — Pero si fuiste tú quien me besó…— Fue lo único que pude articular.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué no te aburres de manipular a las personas? — Y pareció recobrar la calma, pues comenzó a bajar el tono de voz. — Vete. —

Bien, paciencia no es precisamente mi segundo nombre. Ya estaba hecho una furia, me había mostrado lo suficientemente vulnerable y sensible para que me viniera con esas bobadas después de ese beso tan intenso, yo… Yo lo deseaba en ese momento, y se percibía en el aire que él a mí, también. — ¡Maldición, Yohane! — No sé en qué momento me acerqué tanto a él, que lo había arrinconado contra la pared y le di un puñetazo a esta, rozando su frágil rostro.

Yohane tenía las pupilas contraídas — No sabes…No sabes lo mal que estuve, por tú culpa — Y me abrazó — Si estás aquí, sólo asegúrame que es para quedarte — Y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

Me sentí tan basura ante ese último comentario, que sólo atiné a abrazarlo de vuelta, acaricié su cabello y le dije — Sí, vine para quedarme contigo — Pude notar, cómo se calmaba entre mis brazos y me sujetaba con más fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera de nuevo, como si me creyera capaz de huir una vez más — Yohane— Le dije con mi voz mucho más calmada —Nunca más me iré, te lo juro —

Eso ultimo pareció calmarlo del todo, porque la fuerza de su abrazo se redujo, se separaba un poco y dirigía su vista a mi — ¿Puedo confiar en ti?—

No podía recriminar nada, estaba en su derecho de seguir en desconfianza —Dime... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo? hare lo que me pidas Yohane, eso y más, pero déjame quedarme a tu lado— Pude notar, como a su mirada volvía cierto brillo que sólo tuvo la primera vez que nos besamos, el deseo de hacerlo mío de nuevo me atacó pero no quería que pensara que solo volvía para tener sexo con él.

Me separé un poco, y el contacto visual con él se rompió cuando bajé mi mirada, pero no tardó mucho cuando sentí sus dedos en mi mentón y ejerciendo una leve presión para levantar mi cara de nuevo, se acercó a mi rostro lo mas que pudo a sus labios, pero lo suficiente para que no se rozaran — Te creo Hana — Y esa simple frase, hizo que me sintiera en las nubes y lo besé. Con ese contacto le demostré todos mis sentimientos; fue un beso dulce, suave, lento que marcaba el inicio de nuestra relación.

Quería seguir y saciarme de él, besarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo, pero me cohibía. En verdad quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía en una entrega total de nuestros cuerpos, pero debía demostrarle que no quería sexo y cuando sentía que era hora de separar nuestros labios, Yohane le subió la intensidad a su beso e introdujo su lengua completamente, y sus manos empezaron a tener vida propia cuando empezó a meterlas debajo de mi camisa para acariciar mi torso, ese simple contacto me excitaba y mucho. Me separé lo suficiente para romper el contacto con sus finos labios y antes de yo hablar, él tomo la palabra — Tómame Hana, hazme tuyo de nuevo, te necesito más de lo que crees —

— Pero, no quiero hacerlo— La mirada de Yohane se llenaba de confusión — No me malinterpretes, es solo que...—

No terminé mi frase cuando él puso su índice en mis labios —Esta vez no tendremos sexo, Hana hoy tu y yo, haremos el amor—

Y con eso me di por vencido, arremetí con todo en la boca de Yohane, y él en la mía. Nos devoramos con una desesperación inaudita mientras, sin cortar el beso, él me guiaba hasta su cuarto. Caí sobre él en el futón, respirando ambos entrecortadamente producto de la pasión del momento. Pasé mi lengua por su cuello, y al igual que la primera vez, le di un leve mordisco para marcarlo. Era mío, y sólo mío. Gimió mi nombre cuando lo hice, entonces mi lado animal salió a flote. De un tirón, y volando todos los botones, me deshice de su camisa comenzando así, mi recorrido por su ardiente cuerpo; con besos húmedos y chupones. Cuando llegué a su abdomen, y me dispuse a quitarle sus pantalones, me dijo con la voz entrecortada — No, no es justo — Y yo levanté la vista, sin entender. — Tú aún llevas toda tu ropa puesta — E incorporándose, fui yo esta vez quien quedó bajo su cuerpo. Yohane no tardó nada en quitarme la ropa, mientras me apretaba, me lamía y me besaba.

Pero yo no dejaría que él dominara toda la situación — Déjame darte placer, Yohane — Y puse mi mano en su entrepierna, que para estas alturas, ya estaba dura como una roca. Comencé a masturbarlo, hasta que víctima del placer, cedió y volvimos a nuestra posición original, pero ésta vez deslicé sus pantalones y bóxers juntos. — Quiero saborearte — Le dije viéndolo a los ojos, justo antes de introducir su miembro en mi boca, para comenzar a chuparlo desenfrenadamente.

La situación no podría extenderse por mucho, la tensión sexual era demasiada. Mi pene, aprisionado en mis bóxers parecía que reventaría en cualquier momento, pero no quería apresurar nada, Yohane disfrutaba el momento, no paraba de gemir, de gritar de placer y eso me tenía feliz. Pero él era tan perceptivo, que se dejó caer conmigo encima, puso sus manos en mis caderas y me quitó el bóxer también.

Cuando nuestras virilidades se rozaron, duras y calientes, pensé que acabaría en ese mismo instante y Yohane sabía que deseaba estar dentro de él, de igual manera que él deseaba que lo hiciera mío. Instintivamente separó sus piernas, para permitir que me acomodara bien. Esta vez, no lo haría ponerse en cuatro patas para mí, se lo haría viéndolo a la cara.

Deslicé una de mis manos hacia abajo buscando su entrada, mientras Yohane masajeaba mi erección con fuerza. Preparé la zona con uno, luego dos dedos…Escuchar los gemidos de Yohane me volvían loco, pero me mató cuando dijo — No te compliques con los preparativos, ¡házmelo ahora! —

Entonces lo levanté por los glúteos, para tener un buen ángulo de penetración, y cuando entré en él, ambos soltamos un bufido amplio y sonoro. Me detuve para verlo a los ojos, para disfrutar de su rostro enrojecido por el deseo, de cómo sus cabellos despeinados y negros, caían libremente en su rostro. Comencé a moverme lentamente, con embestidas cortas y ligeras, pero a medida que el interior de Yohane me aprisionaba, comencé más rápido y más fuerte, mientras que los gemidos, ahora eran verdaderos gritos. Fue maravilloso penetrarlo hasta alcanzar su fuente máxima de placer, y sentir cómo se corría llenando nuestros cuerpos con su esencia, mientras yo lo llenaba de mí al mismo tiempo.

Al caer de nuevo a espaldas sobre el futón y calmar un poco nuestras respiraciones, como si estuviéramos conectados telepáticamente volteamos nuestros rostros al tiempo y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, mientras solo sonreíamos.

* * *

**Bien, como adelantamos hubo otro giro en ésta historia. Pero Yohane es de Hana, punto xD al menos en nuestro fic n.n**

**Pobre Alumi, pero al menos hizo algo noble y lo dejó ir ¿verdad? Ya tendrá su recompensa (we promise!)**

**N/A Geki :Yo No hice nada especial en este capitulo y todo el mérito es de Pam.**

**N/A Pam : Pues, si con especial te refieres al lemon, asumo que disfruté haciéndolo y por eso lo escribí todo xD asumo que soy una pervertida, y te agradezco que no te moleste mi forma de ser :3 El mérito es de ambas, en serio, si tu no aprobaras cada babosada que se me ocurre, pues este fic no existiría 3**

**Se viene el capítulo final, ¡gracias por seguir leyendonos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Alumi.**

No tardó ni cinco minutos en salir corriendo hacia la puerta, ese abrazo marcaba el fin o el comienzo, como se quisiera ver, de una nueva relación entre Hana y yo, eso era lo mejor. No podía retenerlo más, había sido un cabrón lo sé, pero aún así le deseaba lo mejor y suerte, pues enfrentar a los Asakura sería una tarea complicada, pero si de algo estaba segura era que yo estaría a su lado para apoyarlo.

Tomé el primer tren a Izumo, tenía que hablar con mi maestra y el resto de la familia Asakura, no entraría en detalles, solo diría que mi compromiso con Hana estaba anulado. Estaba asustada y muerta del pánico, frente a mi estaban los padres de Hana. El señor Yoh siempre tenía una expresión muy tranquila y por él sabía que no tendría problemas de nada, mi mayor preocupación era esa rubia con mirada fría y penetrante, mi maestra, la mujer a la que admiro y me crió como una madre ¿Como sería capaz de darle semejante noticia?

— ¿Qué quieres, Alumi?— Así era Anna, fría, cortante y sin rodeos.

—Debo decirles algo importante— Hice magia para que mi voz sonara tranquila.

— Es por Hana y el compromiso ¿cierto?— Y vaya que siempre fue muy perceptiva, tuve que aprender eso de alguien.

—Así es, Hana y yo cancelamos el compromiso —

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue como una mano golpeaba mi mejilla izquierda con tanta fuerza, que me tumbó al suelo, no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que había sido Anna. — ¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar el apellido de los Asakura de esta forma, Alumi? —

En verdad estaba furiosa y yo seguía tirada en el suelo, incapaz de verla a los ojos — El que deshonró su apellido, fue su hijo Anna-San, yo solo he sido una ficha mas—

Pareció mantener la calma, cuando el señor Yoh habló — Deja que explique las cosas Annita, estoy seguro que todo tiene una explicación y una solución— Y soltó de nuevo una de sus características risas, que hacían calmar hasta el alma mas atormentada del infierno y en este caso, el humor de mi maestra.

— En verdad no hay nada que explicar, yo cumplí con decirles que el compromiso se termina, Hana tiene que dar la cara pero quiero que sepan que yo lo apoyo en todo lo que haga, así me gane el odio de esta familia—

Anna pareció calmarse un poco — ¿La culpa ha sido de Hana?—

Y por fin levanté mi rostro, aún adolorido pero con la suficiente valentía para verla a los ojos — No hay culpables, simplemente las cosas no salen como a veces queremos —

La charla fue incómoda, pero afortunadamente no preguntaron más de la cuenta, esas explicaciones le correspondían a Hana. Al terminar el señor Yoh me abrazó, como símbolo de que aún pertenecía a los Asakura y Anna... ella me regaló una mirada muy cálida, entre las dos no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos mucho, aun seguía siendo su honorable discípula.

Me tomé algunos días para regresar a Tokio, a fin de cuentas allí tenía mi vida y debía seguir estudiando. Sabía que ver de nuevo a Hana sería devastador para mí y mucho más verlo con Yohane pero debía afrontar todo con valentía. Estuve tentada en volver a la pensión pero decidí no hacerlo, rente una habitación cerca a la escuela, hoy sería el día de afrontar todo.

Llegué a clase y todas las personas, clavaron sus ojos en mí. Me sentía como el bicho raro y lo vi, los vi no pude evitar sentirme mal, terriblemente mal pero debía disimularlo, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado desde que Hana se había ido y no podía ser imprudente. Cuando timbraron para la hora del almuerzo no me esperaba ver a Hana y a Yohane a mi lado con sus portacomidas respectivo, no tendría más opción que estar con ellos.

.

.

**POV Yohane.**

Los días habían transcurrido tranquilos, desde que Hana irrumpió en mi casa. Desde ese preciso momento, habíamos comenzado nuestra relación. Por mutuo acuerdo, decidimos que nadie debía enterarse, al menos no por ahora ya que comenzarían las típicas preguntas incómodas, sobretodo en la escuela, donde todos estaban emocionados con el compromiso de Hana y Alumi. Cuando le conté a Hana que todos murmuraban un triángulo amoroso entre nosotros tres, él se molestó mucho.

— Que se atrevan a decirme algo, porque les patearé el culo hasta que me canse— Dijo resuelto.

— ¿Y cómo explicarás, la ausencia de Alumi? — La verdad es que ninguno de los dos, había pensado en eso.

— Pues les diremos que tenía cosas que solucionar allá, no hay por qué alarmarse. Ya te lo dije, al que se atreva a abrir la boca, sufrirá las consecuencias—

Era increíble el cambio que había sufrido Hana. Estaba todo sobreprotector y cariñoso conmigo, todos los días me acompañaba a casa, donde le dábamos rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones, realmente no me cansaba de eso. Aunque en la escuela, o frente a los demás todo era distinto, él me hacía bromas pesadas o me golpeaba 'amistosamente' el brazo. Bueno, era algo que no sería eterno.

Lo mejor de todo, era verlo celoso. Recuerdo cuando Haru se me acercó durante el almuerzo y, al verme tan entusiasmado hablando con él, el rubio inventó cualquier excusa para correrlo, y desde luego, después venían las escenitas.

— ¿Y ese? — Me preguntó serio.

Yo sólo reí, acomodándome los lentes. — Un amigo — Le contesté muy divertido por la situación.

— ¿Y cuál es el chiste? — Y se cruzaba de brazos. — No me agrada el tipo, tú le gustas. —

— ¿Celoso, Hana? —

Él rodó los ojos, estaba realmente molesto. — ¿Celoso, yo? Por favor Yohane, no me hagas reír, celoso de ese imbécil —

— Admítelo, por favor — Le dije, mientras seguía disfrutando mi comida.

Rápidamente acercó su rostro al mío, haciendo que casi nuestros labios se rozaran. Apretó mi cara con una de sus manos de manera muy brusca — ¿Y qué, si lo estoy? No quiero verte cerca de ese sujeto otra vez. Y por hacerme sentir esto, me las pagarás en tu cuarto. — Dijo con un destello de perversidad y lujuria en su mirada. Me besó la mejilla y me dejó solo.

(…)

Nunca esperamos que Alumi regresara tan pronto. Ni siquiera habíamos pensado, cómo actuar cuando llegara a aparecer, y ese día llegó más pronto de lo que ambos esperábamos. Cuando apareció en el salón, yo me quedé frío y de una pieza.

— ¡Qué bueno que regresaste, Niumbrich! — Le decían las chicas de la clase, ya que la platinada era muy querida entre ellas.

Alumi no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a saludar desanimadamente y de forma general a todos, entonces Hana y yo supimos que debíamos hacer algo, y acordamos ir a su encuentro durante el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué quieren? ¿Acaso no es suficiente la humillación, como para que vengan a enrostrarme su amor a la cara? — Fue lo primero que dijo cuando aparecimos a su lado con nuestros respectivos portacomidas.

— Calma, Alumi. No queremos darte pelea, mucho menos eso que dices. Sólo no queremos que estés sola, y también platicarte sobre ésta semana — Dije resuelto, calmado y con una sonrisa.

— Sí, bájale a la mala onda, después de todo fuiste tú quien me dejó venir — Soltó Hana. Definitivamente, él odiaba cuando Alumi hacía ese tipo de cosas.

La chica nos vio, con el rostro incrédulo. — ¿Platicarme de ésta semana? ¿Qué, acaso creen que quiero el detalle de las veces que se han cogido? —

Suspiré, vaya que no tenía remedio esa mujer. — Alumi, en la escuela nadie sabe de la relación entre Hana y yo — Y abrió tremendos ojos.

— Cuando preguntaron por ti, al ver que no regresamos juntos, sólo dije que nuestro compromiso se había terminado, porque no había funcionado lo nuestro. Tampoco es que queramos que seas la burla del salón, así que para el gentío Yohane y yo, seguimos siendo primos. — Y ambos percatamos el suspiro de alivio, que se escapó de los labios de la chica.

Con los días, y a pesar de que para ella era difícil aún, Alumi se juntaba mucho con nosotros y de a poco iba recuperando su alegre forma de ser. Al parecer de a poco se le hacía todo más normal. A veces, cuando debíamos estudiar, la invitábamos a mi casa para la cena. La descolocaba a ratos los mimos que Hana me daba, y aunque yo le había dicho que debíamos controlarnos bastante para no hacerla sentir mal, de a momentos se nos escapaba alguna caricia, o un beso.

Un día, noté que Luka y Alumi se estaban acercando más de la cuenta. Eso me causó curiosidad. Luka jamás se había vuelto a pronunciar respecto a la platinada, después de mi relato promiscuo y la verdad es que cuando Hana regresó y ella se enteró de nuestra relación, no estuvo para nada de acuerdo, pero al menos no me ponía trabas y eso para mí, era impagable. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría entre esas dos, pero al menos ambas se veían felices, y eso era lo que contaba.

Todo iba bien, hasta el día en que Alumi nos dijo una verdad, que a Hana y yo tarde o temprano deberíamos afrontar. — Antes de venir a Tokio fui a Izumo, Hana. — Y se aclaró la garganta — Hablé con tus padres, y ya saben que el compromiso está anulado. Claro que los detalles, tendrás que darlos tú, o mejor dicho ustedes. — Pude sentir mi estómago apretarse de una forma desenfrenada, la madre de Hana es una leyenda en nuestra familia. Le tengo terror, lo admito y sé que Hana también.

.

.

**POV Alumi.**

Los tres estábamos más unidos que nunca, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos. Disfrutaba su compañía, aunque era en extremo incómodo cuando compartían alguna caricia entre ellos, pero recordaban que yo estaba ahí y de inmediato se separaban. Inclusive Yohane ahora me parecía un hombre genial, totalmente contrario al cabrón de Hana.

A pesar de lo bien que me sentía, aún me sentía sola. A veces Hana y Yohane querían privacidad y yo no podía negarles eso, en esos momentos me veía horriblemente sola y como sí de un regalo especial se tratara, apareció Luka. No digo que antes no fuéramos amigas, pero últimamente estar a su lado y compartir con ella, me hacían sentir menos miserable. Pero todo cambió una tarde, sólo una tarde que estuvimos solas en casa, esa tarde cambiaron muchas cosas.

Estábamos viendo una película en su televisor gigante pantalla plana, y las cosas cambiaron cuando la película empezó a subirse de tono, una escena de sexo explícito entre los protagonistas me hizo fantasear una vez más con Hana y me sentí algo húmeda, esto estaba mal, no podía excitarme con Luka a mi lado y mucho menos recordando el casi beso que me dio semanas atrás ¿Que se sentiría, besar a una mujer? ¿Luka besaría bien? Sacudí mi cabeza con violencia, para sacarme esas tonterías de la cabeza.

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa, ansiosa y ¿curiosa? No sabía qué hacer, tenía que esperar que Luka actuara y sabía que lo haría. Y como si Kami hubiese escuchado mis suplicas, oí la dulce voz de Luka — ¿Por qué estas nerviosa, Alumi? —

La miré fijamente a los ojos. No sé qué cara tenía en ese mismo instante, pero me dio la impresión de que ella adivinaba cada uno de mis pensamientos, lo cual era completamente lógico, ya que me llevaba algunos años y debía saber mejor que yo éstas cosas. Comencé a sudar frío cuando noté que se acercaba, y estiró su mano para acariciar mi cabello. Se sentía bien recibir una muestra de afecto para variar, creo que eso es lo que me jugaba más en contra, la soledad. Acomodé mi cabeza en las piernas de Luka, como un gatito pequeño que necesita mimos.

Las caricias de Luka, pronto se expandieron al mi espalda, mis caderas, mis piernas. Y yo solo me dejaba, tenía unas manos muy suaves. Di un sobresalto cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi trasero, me senté derecha inmediatamente.

— Lo siento, no quise…— Trató de disculparse.

— Luka ¿Acaso comprendes que, nosotras somos solo amigas? — Traté de sonar lo más convincente, porque en ese momento, cada poro de mi cuerpo clamaba por ella.

Obviamente, Luka se percató de eso. — Pero podríamos ser algo más que amigas, al menos por esta noche — Me dijo, con su boca pegada en mi oído y casi en un suspiro, lo que provocó que un pequeño espasmo me recorriera.

No esperó mi respuesta, cuando atacó mis labios de una forma muy pasional. Su lengua danzaba en mi boca, de una manera muy ágil y deliciosa. No tardé en responder ese beso, pasando una de mis manos por detrás de su nuca, para pegarla más a mí mientras, con la otra la tenía tomada de la cintura. Seguimos en un juego de besos y caricias hasta avanzadas horas de la noche, nuestra ropa en algún lugar de la sala, y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos que nos exigían más.

Cuando ambas acabamos, ya algo exhaustas sobre el sofá, ninguna dijo mucho. Luka sólo volvió a abrazarme, yo volvía a tomar posición en su regazo mientras ella me acariciaba, y prendimos el televisor nuevamente.

— Será mejor, que esta vez optemos por alguna caricatura. — Me dijo sonriente.

Yo solté una carcajada, vaya que era peligroso ver películas con 'acción extra' en compañía. — Sí, será lo mejor— Pero al rato me quedé dormida.

Al despertar me encontré con una Luka ya vestida y haciendo el desayuno, yo aun seguía desnuda pero estaba cubierta con una cobija. Empecé en la búsqueda de mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente. Al llegar a la cocina no sabía articular palabra pero Luka de nuevo me ganó — Siéntate Alumi, ya te sirvo el desayuno—

Yo estaba algo incómoda —Luka... respecto a lo que paso anoche yo...— Y no me dejó terminar la frase cuando ya estaba poniendo el plato de arroz en la mesa.

— Anoche no pasó nada Alumi, solo vimos una película y te quedaste dormida— Eso era todo, lo de anoche sería olvidado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando noté algo extraño, la molesta visita de todos los meses se estaba demorando mucho y eso empezaba a preocuparme, en alguna clase escuché que era normal que se retrasara por algunas semanas y eso era lo único que esperaba. Por alguna extraña razón empezaba a notar algunos cambios en mi humor y en mi alimentación, sobre todo cuando a las tres de la mañana me despertaba porque tenía hambre, y hambre de cosas insólitas. También notaba que me fatigaba con mayor facilidad y frecuencia. Lo peor eran las mañanas, no podía sentir un olor a comida, porque me daba un asco tremendo y me lo pasaba vomitando. Eso por supuesto, fue algo que todos notaron sobretodo en la escuela.

Tenía mis sospechas claramente, pero no sabía con quien hablar del tema. Pero sin que dijera una palabra, Yohane se me acercó por su cuenta. — Creo que lo mejor es que veas un médico, Alumi. Puedo asegurar, que estás embarazada—

.

.

**POV Hana.**

Últimamente notaba que Alumi y Yohane se estaban volviendo muy cercanos, podía notar ciertas miradas cómplices que me dejaban aturdido y recuerdo que estallé de celos una tarde que invité a comer a Yohane y este ya tenía planes con Alumi — ¡¿Qué tanto hacen juntos?! — Le pregunté muy enojado y casi gritando.

— No vengas con escenas de celos, Hana. Alumi y yo quedamos en... en…— Lo notaba dudar, pero no iba a interrumpirlo — Vamos a comprarle un regalo a Luka y ¿Quién mejor que ella para ayudarme?— Y sonó tan convincente, que los deje ir mientras yo me quedaba en casa solo todo el día.

Se fueron a eso de las tres y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando sonó el timbre ¡Ja! sabía que volverían arrepentidos por no llevarme con ellos. Y cuando abrí la puerta, sentí desfallecer ¿Qué hacían mis padres en Tokio?

— Decidimos venir, porque sabíamos que nunca irías a Izumo a darnos la cara Hana— Y por supuesto quien hablaba, era mi madre.

— ¿No nos invitarás a pasar, Hana?— Y la voz tranquila y suave de mi padre, me hizo hacer a un lado para dejarlos pasar, esta charla padres a hijo no sería nada bonita.

Me sentía intimidado y atemorizado al tener a esos dos con sus ojos fijos en mí. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?— Ok, empecé con una pregunta algo estúpida

— Es nuestra casa y tú nuestro hijo, así que podemos venir cuando nos de la gana— Y otra vez, era mi madre la que tomaba la palabra.

—Annita, no vinimos a pelear con Hana sólo queremos que nos explique, lo que nos dijo Alumi — Y cuando mi padre terminó de hablar, quedé seco. Sabía que Alumi había hablado con ellos, pero no sabía hasta que punto ella había abierto su boca.

— Hana ¿Que pasó entre Alumi y tú, que fuera tan grave hasta el punto de cancelar todo? — El tono de voz comprensivo de mi madre, me daba una pequeña idea las cosas que sucederían de ahora en adelante.

— Sólo no funcionó, Alumi y yo no nacimos para estar juntos, no logré enamorarme de ella —

— Hana que no vivamos contigo, no significa que no sabemos lo que pasa, por favor se honesto— Mi papá estaba muy serio y eso era motivo suficiente para empezar a preocuparme.

— Me enamoré de otra persona— Y pude notar, como ambos mostraban cara de incredulidad.

— ¿De quién? — Mi mamá preguntó sin voz, aún estaba algo escéptica con la situación, ¿Cómo les diría a mis padres, que era gay y me había enamorado de mi primo? – Hana dinos de una buena vez, lo que está pasando entre Alumi y tú– La voz de mi mamá sonaba algo molesta y no era para menos, yo estaba muy nervioso.

– ¿No tienen hambre? El viaje desde Izumo es agotador deben estar hambrientos – No estaba preocupado por ellos, solo quería ganar algo de tiempo.

– Déjate de rodeos de una maldita vez, Hana– Yo estaba entre nervioso, preocupado y asustado.

Y como si Kami me escuchara, mi padre intervino – Annita es mejor que comamos algo y descansemos un poco, luego hablaremos con Hana. Todo tiene solución–

Noté como mi madre suspiraba con resignación –Más te vale que satisfagas mis exigencias, Hana–

Y por fin pude reaccionar – Claro madre, lo haré–

Hace mucho no compartía con ellos y en realidad fue muy especial, pero sabía que ese momento no duraría mucho. Cuando terminamos de comer las miradas de ambos se clavaron en mí –Hana dinos la verdad ¿Quién es esa chica?–

– Dinos que es una shaman, al menos– Mi padre completó la frase.

–Sí, es shaman – Y era cierto, no mentía. Pude notar, como ambos soltaban un suspiro de alivio – Pero no es una chica…Yo…Yo soy… Soy gay–

Pensé que estaría en suelo por algún golpe de mi mamá pero no, seguían en sus respectivos lugares – ¿Es una broma, cierto?– Me sorprendí al ver que mi padre era el que hablaba.  
– Lo siento pero es verdad– Asumí algo avergonzado –Estoy enamorado de Yohane y tenemos una relación, esa es la verdadera razón de porque Alumi y yo cancelamos todo–

Se quedaron de una pieza, mi papá con los ojos en blanco y mi mamá con la mirada perdida –Esto es una gran ofensa para los Asakura, Hana ¿Has pensado como quedará el buen nombre de esta familia? ¿Dónde estará el próximo heredero Asakura?– En cierta parte las palabras de mi madre eran ciertas, yo debía dejar descendencia por ser el heredero del apellido.

–Exijo ver a Yohane ahora mismo– Me asusté al escuchar a hablar a mi papá con ese tono tan frío.

– Está con Alumi, comprando algo para Luka– Me sentía mal y a mis papás eso no les importaba, quería correr y llorar.

–Esperaremos a que lleguen, los cinco tendremos una conversación muy larga– Mi mamá suspiró cansada y le dio un gran sorbo a su té.

Pude sentir como la puerta de la entrada la abrían y algunos pasos ya se escuchaban, la voz de Yohane se escuchaba ya desde la sala – Hana ya llegamos, trajimos algo de comer para no cocinar– Y cuando los dos pusieron un pie en la cocina y los vieron a ellos, quedaron muertos del pánico.

La charla fue incómoda y llena de preguntas, obviamente no dijimos nada de la noche apasionada que existió entre los tres, eso ya estaba olvidado. Mi madre nos abofeteó a los tres, ya había olvidado lo mucho que dolía.

Mi mamá nos dejó muy en claro que esto estaba mal, aunque no sonara muy convincente mi papá solo afirmaba con la cabeza cualquier cosa que ella dijera y nosotros no éramos capaces de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Yohane estaba asustado, solo opté por tomar su mano y darle un leve apretón hasta que por fin, escuchaba la voz de mi padre serena y pacífica. – En verdad se quieren– Y sonó como afirmación, no era una pregunta.

– ¿Ah?– Mi madre por fin reaccionaba y se callaba, notando mi muestra de cariño con Yohane y suavizaba su mirada.

– Mamá… Yo quiero a Yohane y nada de lo que hagas o digas, afectará lo que siento por él – Hablé claro, seguro y decidido.

– Hana, eres nuestro hijo y cuentas con nuestro apoyo pero…– Mi papá hablaba muy intranquilo, sabía que estaba siendo honesto pero era situación bastante complicada.

– ¿Cómo haremos para un heredero Asakura?– Esa última frase la dijo mi mamá.

– Si el problema es el sucesor de los Asakura, creo que tengo la solución– Por fin Alumi salía a mi rescate, aunque no sabía a qué se refería –Tengo seis semanas de embarazo– Todos quedamos con la boca abierta – Esa era la razón porque la que Yohane y yo salíamos tanto Hana, él me acompañó todo este tiempo y hoy me dieron los resultados, tengo al heredero Asakura creciendo en mi vientre–

Después de eso no hubo mayor inconveniente, mis padres aceptaron mi relación con Yohane con la única condición de que me hiciera responsable de mi hijo y era obvio que lo haría, no solo por estar con Yohane, ese niño se merecía un hermoso hogar y yo me encargaría de dárselo.

Fue complicado lidiar con ello en la escuela, afortunadamente ya estábamos finalizando y pasó desapercibido por muchas personas. El embarazo de Alumi no tuvo ninguna complicación, afortunadamente cuando yo no podía estar con ella Yohane lo hacía, en realidad los tres ahora éramos inseparables, ese bebé tendría tres padres.

(…)

Al tener a mi bebé en brazos recordé todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos meses, vi a Alumi aún agotada en la camilla, el parto fue muy complicado pero ella fue fuerte. Era una gran mujer y se merecía un buen hombre, pude percatar como empezaba a abrir sus ojos y tomé asiento a su lado mientras le ofrecía el bebé para que lo cargara – Gracias Alumi– Ella parecía no entender – Por permitirme estar con él– le dije mientras señalaba la criatura.

Ella sonreía – No sería capaz de apartarlo de su padre–

* * *

FIN.

**Hooola nuestros queridos lectores. Sí, nos hemos demorado pero aquí está el último capítulo de este fic. Teníamos algunas dudas sobre como acabarlo, ya que, dos de los protagonistas habían sufrido lo suficiente y otro había sido lo suficientemente desgraciado, como para dejarlo así en el aire. Las cosas debían enderezarse ¿no?**

**Bien, aquí van las n/a **

**Geki : No queria acabarlo, pero lo bueno no dura para siempre. Gracias Pam por incluirme en esto y espero que no sea el ultimo Fic que hagamos a todos por leer y esperamos sus lindos y hermosos review.**

**Yo : (Después de quedar toda aaaw! con las palabras de Geki) También estoy muy contenta de que hayas aceptado hacer esta locura conmigo, creo que no solo logramos crear un fic bastante bueno, sino que pudimos conocernos mucho más como personas, y te agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que le dedicaste a este proyecto, como el que me dedicaste a mi cuando lo necesitaba :'D Ten por seguro que no será el último (pone cara de maldad)**

**Esperamos que toda esta historia haya sido de su completo gusto, la verdad es que nos quemamos muchas veces las pestañas para que quedara bonito, así que esperamos sus comentario, sugerencias y/o reclamos.**

**¡Besos a todos!**


End file.
